A Diamond Amidst Blood
by BettyBest2
Summary: The Demon King is bored and seeks entertainment of the sinful kind in the newly formed goddesses. Taking one as his own, he expects her to be his pet, but another demon tarnishes her innocence to an almost irreparable degree. Through the trauma, Meliodas discovers his devotion and the fact that his love is integral not only to just himself.
1. Chapter 1

As written on my profile, this is an incomplete work I'm posting. You can go there to see the entire explanation.

* * *

 **~1~**

The throne beneath his rear is becoming rather irritating as he sits in wait, entirely impatient for the small fleet of soldiers to arrive back. The blond bores hard black eyes at the grand crimson doors that mark the entrance of the room as he counts the seconds, minutes, and seemingly hours since he sent the command for the divine morsels to be collected. It's been oh so dull in the demon realm as of late. Torturing victims until they bend and then break, savoring the blood that spills all over his hands and trickles down his arms from fresh kills, and even feasting on the hearts of quivering virgins hasn't been enough to tame his feral needs. So he asked for something he could easily have gone out to collect on his own, but he wanted to be "surprised".

As his fingers tighten minutely around the stoney edges of his throne, Meliodas deeply regrets his decision.

"The fuck is taking them so damn long," A terse tone sounds to his right and he shifts his gaze that way to see his youngest brother, Zeldris, coolly gazing ahead. Outward, the ravenette is the manifestation of frigidly indifferent, but Meliodas knows from the way his brother's hands clench against his arms that Zeldris' just as pissed as he.

"Save that fury for when our prizes arrive, brother," The smooth voice to his left responds easily.

Meliodas scoffs. His younger brother, Estarossa. Ever the passive aggressive bastard.

Just then the throne doors give three sturdy knocks before moving to open. Meliodas gives a wild grin as he senses the sheer swell of sickly sweet essences beginning to pour into the room. _'_ _Three hours, four minutes, and six seconds.'_ Demons surround the bound goddesses as the divinities are forced into the room, some kicking, some screaming obscenities that make even Meliodas raise an eyebrow, and others whimpering in genuine fear. Something jerks inside of Meliodas pleasantly as he takes in the sight of the bountiful amount of pure women. _'_ _Mmm and one of them will become my personal little pet…'_

"They certainly did an appreciable job, don't you think?" Zeldris comments himself as he too begins to eye the woman with a twisted grin.

"Oh, yeah…" Meliodas agrees as he stands from his throne and takes slow, purposeful steps towards the crowd of goddesses ripe for the taking.

They notice him moving and all of them begin to shift and edge closer together. The sight of their togetherness, their idea that they can stop any of what's about to happen is simply laughable to the King. In fact, he does laugh. Low and dark.

"What do you plan on doing to us!? Why are we here!?" One demands with cheeks entirely flushed from outrage as her purple bangs dance across her golden eyes.

Meliodas barely gives her a glance, deeming her perfectly curvy, but not nearly busty enough. _'_ _Hmm.. Nice attitude though, but not what I'm after…'_ He circles them as their eyes all of different colors stay locked on his every move like any prey would their predator.

"Three lucky goddesses are to become our… shall we say, live relaxants. Your use to use will be wondrous… The rest will be assigned other duties here in His Highness' castle. In other words, get used to a _long_ stay here in the demon realm," Estarossa explains in an almost bored like fashion drawing all of their eyes away from Meliodas who continues to examine them.

Briefly his eyes land on a blond with lusty hair plaited over her shoulder. Her blue eyes look doleful as she gazes downward at her hands bound in front of her. She does look appealing, but just not right. Plus, he turns his eyes to the side to where his brothers still stand by his throne and sees the ever stiff Zeldris gazing at this blond with an interst that borders on slightly crazed. Meliodas smirks as he shakes his head, walking away from her.

After a few more painstaking minutes of observing each and everyone of them with critical eyes while they scream their protests at their fate, Meliodas nearly begins to feel his patience thin. Is there not a single creature here that would suits his needs? Not one that he'd have such a fun time training to dote on him hand and foot? Not one he can take pleasure in and never get tired of? Is there not a single woman here he can mold into his ideal slave.

Tresses of lengthy silver catch the corner of his eye. Meliodas comes to a stop so quick for a moment the room goes quiet wondering what the vicious demonic King will do next. Something inside of Meliodas grips tightly and begins to growl ravenously as he turns slowly to see the woman with silver hair. His eyes fully take her in huddled to the ground with a pained expression, almost entirely hidden by goddesses, as if they know to keep her away, to keep such a magnificent and gloriously resplendent beauty away from the demons.

Meliodas marches towards her with a single minded focus his darkness augments by seeping out along his flesh and spreading more threateningly across his forehead. The goddesses hiss as they try to keep their place around the being he's chosen, but the pure demented look that most definitely shines in his eyes causes them to scuffle back, away from his beauty who trembles as she gazes up at him from the floor. _Mmm_ , the way he lower lip wobbles as she stares at him with such big blue eyes…

 _'_ _Get her away. I needs her to myself, NOW.'_

"Stay away from, Elizabeth! _Please!"_ He doesn't even appear to have heard the warning. His knees hit the ground, scuffing his black pants as he appears before her shuddering internally at the scent she gives off. _Fear._ Sweet, delicious fear. His hands go around her, encircling her waist as he pulls her forcefully against his front and, his composure, already lost at this point, is completely shattered when he buries his face into her soft strands and groans like a man close to his end.

The goddess- _Elizabeth,_ his mind rumbles in a twisted kind of giddy-whimpers in his hold as he lifts her up, wrapping her legs around his waist. He all but blazes out of the room as a barely discernable black streak. The bang of his chamber door as it closes behind him brings back his awareness some as he makes a valiant attempt at calming the frothing beast beneath his skin dying to get out and engulf this sinful beauty in his arms.

"W-why did you take me?" She speaks and it's as if the sweetest of wine descends down his throat like a delicious shock. It's simply intoxicating and he wants to hear every range that heavenly sound can be taken.

Meliodas carries her effortlessly towards his large bed filled with sheets and bursting with pillows and sits her on the edge. He stares down at her under a wild fringe, his lips curving in satisfaction as she doesn't even make a move to flee. His hand moves up to cup the side of her face and he notices as a slight frown comes to his face that a nasty bruise, blotching purples and blues, is beginning to form there. The pained expression from before. His soldiers must have hurt her in her capture. He strokes it idly in consideration.

"Did you not hear my brother's words. You are _mine_ now. Whatever I tell you to do you will do it from now on. Whatever I want from you, you will give it to me without protest. Life away from me is none existant now. Your future is here with me, Elizabeth," Meliodas tells her in a strict serious tone. His eyes offer no budging to his words as she stares up into them with pleading ceruleans. He ignores the way she begins to squirm in fright as he leans over her, inhaling her intoxicating aroma when he pushes her backward into a lying position.

"B-but that's wrong—!"

His hands grip the fine fabric of her at the collar of her white dress, cutting off her words the moment he rips into her clothing giving him the perfect view of her every curve. The luscious pink hues in her breasts and, as he glances down, tearing the dress completely off, her slit draws him in so completely he brings his mouth to her chest right over where her heart lies racing away. _'_ _Fresh. Pure . So succulent…'_ A sound echoes in the room untamed and brimming with hunger as he begins to suckle on her flesh, wanting to reach that rich heart…

"W-what are you doing!?"

He drags his head up slowly, his tongue the last to part from the skin of her chest in order to stare at her as he swallows her flavor. "Don't question me. I will do whatever it is I want to you and you will not speak a _word_ against it. Or there will be punishment every time you do." He lifts her bound hands up over her head as her head turns sideways, cringing away from his mouth as he goes to kiss her bruised cheek.

"But- _ah!"_ Her protest turns into a quiet screech when he bites that very cheek, nicking her flesh to where droplets of blood linger on his tongue. Her flavor is simply sublime and there is no way he'll go this night without tasting all of her. It's not a moment later before a few salty tears trickle down her cheeks and he's given the chance to draw those in with a flick of his tongue as well. But heat quickly begins to burn under his skin urging him to push forward, faster. Push for _more._

Meliodas easily slides his body downward letting his hands glide along her smooth, warm flesh squeezing her breasts in his palms roughly as his chest begins to fill with a twisted pride at the way her cheeks begin to flush. He takes her nipples between his fingers and twists them and tugs the hardened peaks until they're tender and Elizabeth is squirming with the beginnings of delight. "Oh you're mine. The things I plan to do to you. I can't fucking wait, Elizabeth," he tells her coarsely as his hands smooth down her stomach feeling his own tighten at the submissive noise that escapes her throat when he presses there teasingly.

"What… do I call you?" She breaths in a timid voice gazing at him from under her thick fringe of bangs.

He makes a snap decision then. Quickly he moves his hands to grip his high collared shirt and lifts it over his head. The fastening of his pants is undone as he frees his straining erection, hissing in pain twinged with pleasure as just watching her helpless figure makes his length twitch and bead rapidly with clear sticky fluids at the flushed tip.

His hands land upon her fleshy thighs roughly, sliding them apart and forcing them all the way up towards her chest as he stands at the foot of his bed more than ready to plunge into her virgin body. "My name's Meliodas. But I want you to address me as _Sir_ , understand."

The heat in her face climbs all the way to her hairline as she nods. "Y-yes, Sir Meliodas."

Not what he meant, but damn he loves the way her voice, soft as a winter breeze, causes shivers to go down his spine. He leans against her, his cock going to the heat between her legs as he holds her thighs up and in place. He lets his hips rock, only sliding between her folds as his arousal and the beginnings of hers makes it smooth and easy to slip into pleasure's hold. Elizabeth's entire body jolts as he's sure true feelings of desire begin to pollute her veins more overwhelming than a virus. She seems to want to fight it, but at the same time her body squirms and becomes hotter right where he rocks and then…

She moans.

Her eyes slip closed as her jaw goes slack and she makes a sound of pure wonder, pure awe, of _pure want_ as her chest quivers and she begins to become slicker with each rocking stroke of his hips. Meliodas' throat dries as his fingers clench more tightly into her flesh. Oh, he's going to enjoy this far more than he imagined earlier today. Fucking a being born to be pure, innocent, and everything holy? Why the hell hadn't he thought of this earlier? Goddesses are untouched creatures, created solely from the essence of the virtuous acts of those of Britannia twined with the holy waters contained in heaven. There is no need for them to procreate.

So taking this one's virginity, sullying her, and keeping her below him for as long as they live will be more rewarding than devouring her succulent heart.

The smile that comes to his face as he moves his hips just so, is simply cruel. Meliodas slams his hips forward and Elizabeth's reaction is as instantaneous as his. Fuck, he chokes from the slick heat of her. He nearly melts from it as he finds his hips pulling back to slam into her again and again before she can even catch a breath from the shrill scream she gave, the downy wings on her back fluttering under her with an emotion his brain is too pleasure wrought to discern.

He's groaning like a madman as he drives into her, feeling sweat start to coat his skin as he grits his teeth against the way her muscles tighten exquisitely around him. As he leans his face closer to see her expression, feeling his own hearts trembling within his torso as he slaps wetly against her, he notes her screams beginning to turn into long breathless moans. Her eyes are dazed as her eyelids drift low giving her such a sexy expression, he curses from the flare of thrill it sends straight down to his cock which hardens to the point of near pain.

"S-Sir Meliodas!" Her breath hitches around her moans and her words sound sensually low and slurred.

He growls in response turning his thrusts shallow so she can feel what the fuck she's doing to him. Damn, he just wants to bury himself in this virgin!

"It hurt… _mmm…_ but i-it's good… soo good now!" She admits as she squeezes her eyes shut and her wings seem to writhe in the way she wishes she could had he not been pinning her down.

His hands move from her thighs and up to her wrists as he leans fully over her feeling her legs wrap instinctively around his waist to keep him in place. She'd never have to worry. He wouldn't dare leave her until her clenching heat drained him dry. As if listening to his raw thoughts her body begins to spasm as her torso bends insistently against his and her heavenly voice twists into almost panicked moans. He grunts and begins to go slower, deeper, rutting into her as his hips roll lewdly, helping her through her first orgasm and hopefully into a second… or third.

The scent she releases as she quivers and whines against him is downright mouthwatering and it drives him simply _insane._ Meliodas snakes his arms around her waist and rolls them until he's on his back and he can guide her along his raging length. Her arms come to rest on his chest close together as he grips her hips tightly, sliding her up and down, fast and hard… The view of her above him as her hair jostles around her face, the deep red that blooms across her cheeks, and once again her dazed visage, and the way her jaw is slack as he sends wave after wave of pleasure throughout her curvy form causes his loins to tighten in preparation.

"Y-you're so sexy," he manages past his grunts straining to keep himself in check before he finds himself sinking into her balls deep and releasing so hard his vision gains blotchy white spots.

"S-sexy?" Her breath is rushed as he bounces her quickly. Her confusion causes him to chuckle huskily as he pulls her flush against him and rolls them to their side, taking his time as he thrusts into her now, feeling his end coming no matter how hard he fights it.

They move together, slow and hard as their labored breaths fill the room. The air is sweltering, soaking their skins in salty sweat as he moves his lips to her neck. He sucks, licking suh a vital part of her body where her blood rushes just beneath, pulsing so quickly he's sure that wonderful heart of hers is about to jump right out of her chest.

Her voice draws up high just as his lips drag up along her skin, grazing her teasingly, and she begins to writhe against him, her hands clenching against his chest. "T-that feeling is coming! _S-Sir Meliodas, p-please!"_ She begs as his face hovers before hers, the blue of her eyes dark and unsteady.

He doesn't know what she's begging for, but his possible guesses are all wiped clear from his mind as she begins to spasm once again, her eyes rolling back as they fall shut. Her screaming voice is quickly silenced by his lips when he kisses her passionately. His hands slip down her back and grip her ass cheeks hard as he begins to pump into her quickly, jerkily, grunting and groaning breathlessly in her mouth when he feels that coil inside his loins sear then snap completely.

They both give shaky noises as he slips his tongue inside her mouth and the heat of his release begins to fill her up. She tastes so damn good, he notes dazedly as his tongue wraps around hers before moving to forcefully taste every inch of her. He moans deeply as his hips begin to slow, but he still holds her to him relentlessly. He doesn't want to let this goddess go. He won't. Hell no. Not after sampling her. He's going to go out of his way to make sure she's trained to his every whim. And getting to take her whenever he wants…? Fuck, that makes him weak with anticipation.

He's had more than his share of woman-eating virgin hearts makes him very excited-but none of those were quite like Elizabeth. Pulling his hips back now as she gives a shiver and a soft tired noise, he feels the stickiness of their joining beginning to seep out of her. Smelling her now proves his assumption to be more than right.

Meliodas drags them up to the center of the bed and lazily pulls the covers around them with Elizabeth still tightly wrapped in his arms. She smells just as sweet, just as savory as she did when he first discovered her. And as he brings his head down to her chest as she drifts into slumber, he places his mouth above where her heart rests and kisses the area almost lovingly before tucking his face between her large breasts, deciding to sleep there.

If he can fuck her as much as he wants and she still smells as if her purity wasn't ripped away well… The King of Demons knows he just found his permanent addiction.

~.~.~

She tries to stretch, but she's so tired and… Her eyes blink exhaustedly. Her hands are bound together? Elizabeth stays in place as she moans softly at noticing all the aches and pains throughout her body. Her face is sore, but her center is even more so. It's never felt in such a way before. Why? Why does she feel as if someone touched there… touched her so deeply.

Elizabeth gasps as warm lips begin to press against her breasts. Her chest arches outward as her mouth falls open when those very same lips suction against one of her nipples and she feels wondrous sensations of a tongue flicking her nipple which quickly hardens. She squirms with pleasant hums as her thighs begin to clench and she realizes with a start that a body is firmly between them so she can't do such a thing.

"Finally up, now?" The heat of his breath as it rushes over her wet nipple causes her to freeze as memories slam into her just as fiercely as the demon atop of her did last night. He did something to her. Made her body tremble and flood with jolting shocks that felt so pleasant she was reduced to a state she'd never experienced before. Never had she thought there was such an act that could occur. Never did she believe that someone could do such things to her… And his lips were upon hers. His tongue in her mouth. What they did felt dirty, but she felt more than satisfied after… That usually means it's a sinful act. She knows this deeply and it frightens her terribly.

Her palms lie flat against Sir Meliodas' chest when his mouth moves to her ear. She squeezes her eyes closed and feels tremors travel powerfully through her form when his palm grips her thigh and holds them close to where she can feel the heat of the hard length he pressed into her last night. "I have to tell you a few things you'll be doing for me, Elizabeth, but first you have something more important to take care of."

She hates the way her body begins to warm slowly as if his very touch is like the sun gradually rising higher in the sky, getting closer to the point where she wilts against her resolve and gives in to his commands.

She squeaks anxiously when he sweeps them out of bed and begins to carry her towards a room she doesn't have the slightest clue of the contents that lie within it. It's apparent to her mind however when the door shuts behind them, that this is a cleansing room of sorts although a very immaculate one with qualities she's never seen before. A cold shock travels through her entire form when he places her down in a deep bathing pool that rests in a square wooden border with a thick wide rim. She flinches again when the sound of rushing water comes to her ears and it's not long before warm water begins to surround her shivering form.

Sir Meliodas appears before her, looking quite vicious with the way he smiles at her with such cruel eyes. She wants to scoot away, but his arms pull her to him, sloshing the water around in the giant pool until she's once again locked against him and forced to meet his entrancing gaze.

He captures her chin between his forefinger and thumb, holding her face up so that she looks him right in the eye as he speaks through such firmly soft lips. "I want you to wash me and I might just wash you in return."

"But—" She stares down in dismay at her wrists bound by a cold metal. In her next blink the restraints are gone with the grip of his hands. The rush of her power bursting forth from suppression causes her to cry out as she collapses forward. Her hearing dulls for a moment as her blood pumps too quickly and it becomes a struggle to keep her breaths from speeding out of her control.

Petting occurs along her wings flapping sporadically behind her and she latches onto that feeling as her hands clench around strong shoulders.

"No protests. Remember." The stoic response comes as fingers dig through her feathers and comb through them in a way that causes her to sigh blissfully.

Her power finally begins to settle and she instantly feels her aches beginning to numb. "I'm sorry, Sir Meliodas," She gives her apologies while blinking as she regains herself. Elizabeth pushes herself to sit up and tentatively look around until she spots lather.

She takes her time getting it soaping on her palms, buying time so that she doesn't have to do what he asked. She's never seen a male nude until last night and it's quite an interesting sight, she decides as she peeks at his bare chest from under her bangs. But what he's asking her, to touch his skin and bathe him, feels shameful.

Elizabeth gasps as his hands grip her wrists and place them upon the firm arcs of his chest. "I grow impatient. Never keep me waiting too long." His voice slithers out warningly as his hands slip from around hers.

She takes a chance to glance at him and gazes meekly at the dark way his eyes study her with such an intense vigor. "Sorry, S-Sir Meliodas." Her heart begins to pick up the pace as her palms slick in lather start to move in slow circles along his chest, cleansing him but also studying his physique with a growing fascination. His body doesn't feel soft and curvy at all! He's so unyielding to her touch and yet still warm and pleasant beneath her hands. Her fingers dip between the gaps amidst his muscles and she faintly hears him making low sounds of delight at her curiousity.

Slowly she glides her hands down the length of his chest, then sluggishly she drags them up and allows her fingers to brush against his nipples, feeling a tingling in her belly when he gasps. Her hands swirve up his shoulders and along his arms coating him in a sheen of sudsy lather as her hands begin to clench around the wiry muscles of his arms. It's all so very riveting how he's so very different from what she knows. When she brings her hands once more to his chest drawn to the way his torso curves downward into the rigid flesh that curves upward begging to be touched, she notices a number of beats beneath her palms and recalls with a start that this is a demon she's been captured by. She should be trying to escape! Not letting the things he's already done to her cause her to lose her reasoning!

But suddenly his hand darts out and wraps around the back of her head, sending warm water down her back as he pulls her to him. She flounders weakly when his mouth slants over hers and she's tries desperately to keep her mind afloat, but it's simply useless. Something about the way his mouth meshes against hers so insistently, powerful yet slow in its exploration causes her to melt into him as once again her resolve withers away. Timidly she tries to flick her tongue to his in an awkward copy of the spine tingling motions he does to her and the demon growls a sound loud and reverberating in his chest that raises the hairs on the back of her neck as she whimpers into his mouth.

 _'_ _Did he like that? Is he angry?'_ She doesn't have time to try and figure it out when his hands slip down to her rear and grips her tightly there. _'_ _Oh gods he's punishing me! I know it! This shouldn't possibly feel this g-good…'_ He lifts her body as if she's weightless and settles her legs on either side of his waist. Her knees clench on either side of him as he begins to lower her. She pulls her lips back with a startled moan that sounds distinctly like a pleased cry when she feels him entering her body again. She hadn't even known that was what he was preparing her for, but she's more than delighted this was the outcome. She feels so dirty thinking it, but the moment he begins to lower her again into his hips that slam up into her, she finds at the moment she could not care.

Elizabeth snakes her arms around his shoulders and simply clings to him as their bodies connect in heated flares. The sounds she makes are involuntary she decides when he thrusts sharply into a point that has her squealing and nearly sobbing as she herself begins to push her hips downward persistently. It all makes her face heat and her skin flush as she tries to breathe against the heat that swirls around them.

She almost whines when he pulls her arms from around his shoulders and instead places them onto his chest as he leans back. At this position she stares down at him as she fills that pulsing ache inside of her repeatedly with every downward push of her hips. He's smirking so wickedly it makes her cheeks sting from the blush she gains.

"Do it just… like this," He instructs her huskily as she swears flames begin to curl within his eyes in hypnotizing ways. "You'll need to learn how to do it on your own after all…"

Her brows furrow in confusion as she pants and moans smoothly. She does not know what he means on her own, but she attempts to not let the nerves of her uncertainty get to her as she stares down at him almost heatedly. Her fingers clench against the smooth skin of his chest and she begins to roll her hips testing out the feel of the motion. Her breath hitches as her eyes flutter and she does it again. "Oh gods… I l-like this so much.." She breathes as she keeps doing it going slow as to not overwhelm herself, but quick enough to where she feels her pulse jumping beneath her skin.

That sound he made before vibrates beneath her palms and she sucks in a breath reopening her eyes to see. He's staring at her like a salivating dragon would his prey and the sight causes her heart to lodge in her throat. It's dangerous, so very dangerous the way his eyes bore into her, but strangely as she rocks her hips to the amazing inferno that slicks inside her, she finds it's also very enticing.

She's bedding a demon, something she never even knew was possible and it feels so very amazing.

"You like this my goddess?" The rough tone of his voice scrapes heavenly in her ears and she clenches around the rigid length that delves into her hot and pulsing, quick and hard, as if searching for something. She hopes it doesn't find it because the feeling of him stopping this madness that makes her moan like animals she's seen in the process of mating makes her a weak sensation travel up her arms as she collapses against him. She clings to him as she forces her hips to slap down into his whimpering pleadingly in the back of her throat as the pleasure begins to build and mount.

"Y-yes! Sir Meliodas! Urgn… Please! _Please!"_ She begged him before when she felt herself getting so tight and the spasms beginning to erupt in her core started up, but once more she doesn't know what she wants. She just knows that it's all so overriding to her senses and her body is screaming for any and everything all at once.

"I'll give you what you need," He grunts raggedly and she wants to press her mouth to his again as it makes her feel just as tingly as the way his length caresses her so deeply inside.

Her fingers curl into his hair as she begins to moan a high noise, rising higher, higher, and _higher…_ Their lips meld together, tongues lashing as their teeth click every so often in their enthusiasm. Then she soars. The water already splashing around them makes a mess on the floor when she throws her head back and cries his name brokenly as she rides him to her own fervid pace. Ripples go through her forcefully when Sir Meliodas slams her hips all the way down and he rolls his hips in a slow circle that causes her to choke on strangled breaths.

 _'_ _He's prolonging it! He's prolonging it!'_ Tears gather in her eyes as she basks in the way his length stays inside of her, shooting heat into her already searing insides. That's when a sensation erupts through her, rushing from her as she sags forward with feeble moans. "So good… It f-feels wonderful…"

Labored breathing sounds in her ears as Sir Meliodas coils his arms around her when his hips finally stop moving. "That felt good, huh?"

She yawns as she nods feeling her wings droop behind her in her sudden exhaustion. Wasn't she just sleeping not long ago?

"Hey, there's no time for sleeping now. You must be walked through some of the tasks you are to do for me from now on unless I say so. What we just did definitely being one of them." He continues in a serious resonance.

"Okay, Sir Meliodas.." She agrees even as she slips her arms around his shoulders and her eyes drift shut swiftly. She doesn't even hear his words of, "I need to build up your stamina…" before she's once again lost to the world of slumber.


	2. Chapter 2

**~2~**

She winces and shifts her body as a sting rushes through her before dissipating. It's quick to return however more powerful this time as her eyes squeeze closed tighter and a sound of protest builds in her throat. Her mind once fogged with heavy lethargy now drags itself from the comfortable depths into something more coarse and rough. The strike comes again and her blue eyes shoot open as a whimper squeaks from her throat.

"Are you up yet, Elizabeth?" She hears the voice above her and it sounds menacing and displeased before another stinging strike swats against her bottom.

A startled cry leaves her lips as her body jolts forward. She clutches the sheets beneath her torso and shivers across Sir Meliodas' lap. Her lower lip pushes outward just the slightest as she inwardly whines about the pain at her rear. "Sir Meliodas?" She asks in a tiny voice shifting uncertainly against the firmness of his thighs and the hot tip of… something pressing wetly into her belly. "Could you not hit my bottom like that, please?"

One of his palms grips her tender rear roughly, squeezing and massaging the whole area sending a mix of pain and pleasure into her being which slowly begins to cloud her mind. ' _It feels painful and good… How can that be?'_ She's staring towards the window where the afternoon's golden rays shine in. Her mouth is slightly open to let soft lengthy breaths escape as his hands continue to squeeze her. "What did I say about questioning me?"

 _'_ _His voice is dangerous again, but i-it doesn't scare me… How can that be? It makes me… want to…'_ She slumps forward more as his hands grip at her thighs just as roughly. She finds herself spreading them without much thought. "I'm s-sorry, Sir Meliodas."

"You fell asleep when I told you not to." He states curtly and she sighs shakily when his hands glide up, over her bottom and along her back beneath her wings, pressing and massaging strongly along the way.

She moans weakly as her eyes slip closed. Oh, gods, _no one's_ ever touched her like this before… and so close to her sensitive wings. "I'm sorry!"

"Oh you will be if you do it again." he mutters darkly as he begins to shift from beneath her and she feels the wetness of that hot tip mark a path along the side of her belly. Elizabeth feels thrown off balance when his hands grasp her hips and force her onto her knees. She breathes quickly in the rising of nervousness that sparks through her body, clutching the covers closer to her face as she wonders what he'll do with her now.

Her knees shift apart in the soft cushion of the bed and suddenly a moist, nipping kisses are being placed against the inside of her thighs. "Ever morning, I want you to collect breakfast from the servant that comes to this door and sit it on the bedside table," he murmurs against her thigh.

Elizabeth trembles and attempts to keep her heart steady as she gives a nod to her head. But her body is starting to get so hot and tingly… She ends up moaning her answer. "Okay, Sir Meliodas…"

His tongue slides against her skin and she feels a pulsing begin to slowly but surely dominate her sense from between her legs. "Afterwards, I want you to climb into my lap and wake me up by calling my name… Good things will happen next, Elizabeth."

She wiggles her bottom as her mind attempts to create images of what this good thing can be. She can't seem to imagine anything besides what Sir Meliodas has already done, but she lets herself fantasize about the rather intense emotions he seems to bring out in her during those times, hoping that's what he means. The pulsing in her core grows stronger.

"Ugnn... Yes, Sir Meliodas! I promise to do that for you!"

" _Good._ " His body slides up hers until she feels his hips resting snugly against her bottom. She's terrified and delighted all at once when she feels the searing rigidness he pressed within her so intensely before. Why does it drive her mind into electrifying whirls, heating her skin, and make her feel so _good_ just from his hand resting at the top of her rear as that part of him slides teasingly against her… _over and over and over-?_

"Because I have so many more things I'll have you do for me Elizabeth that will end with you thoroughly rewarded," he continues in a voice noticeably huskier.

Her eyelids droop then fall shut all together as a certain shift in his hips has him sliding deep within her. Her jaw falls open as a shudder so powerful flows through her she can hardly catch her breath. "R-r-rewarded?" Oh, gods she can't think, not with him inside her, pumping in and out like this again!

He grunts and she whimpers shakily at the wet sounds that begin to come from between her legs. " _Yeah_."

She holds herself as still as possible, not wanting to stop the way his body and hers connect so absolutely wonderfully in her dazed mind. Sir Meliodas seems to want to go slow, making sure she feels the entire length of him as he presses into her. She makes sure he knows she's pleased, feeling embarrassment flush her cheeks as she lets her voice, albeit muffled by the sheets she desperately clutches, create noises that sound dirty in her ears. It feels heavenly though, the bursting waves of pleasure that get more and more powerful with each roll of his hips.

The goddess presses back. She clenches around him and makes sure he makes the sounds of enjoyment that she emits as well as she begins to feel his hold on her begin twitch and unsteady. The sound of his rough breathing is so desireable in her ears. The demon's body is within hers, pleasuring her and she doesn't want it to end just yet. It's so naughty, but the thing they're doing is something she desperately looks forward to every time it happens.

"S-Sir Meliodas? Aaahh…" So hot, she's so hot, but he's hotter inside of her. Making the good feeling that much better as she feels wetness beginning to seep along her thighs. "I d-don't want this mmm… good feeling to go away, _please_." She knows asking nicely is the right way to go. A-and, oh heaven's he's already going faster. _"_ _Aaahh!"_

"I can make it feel better," He tells her instead, sounding as if his voice is about to dissolve into spine tingling growls.

He slumps over her and she can feel the pressure of his body against her wings. The sweat on his skin dampens and ruffles them in a way that has her gasping. She arches into his body as best as she can. Then suddenly she screams. Her eyes are wide open as she reaches her arms forward clawing for something to grasp onto as he begins to hump her. That's the only way her mind can put it as his arms go around her holding onto her breasts as his knees keep her open for his quick, hard and rough thrusts into her.

Her heart is jumping too fast as the feelings inside of her quickly begin to rise and build like a pressure she absolutely loves but can't keep no matter how hard she tries to grasp it. She feels as if she's sinking beneath everything at once. She's moaning and screaming her happiness for Sir Meliodas to hear and listening to his loud pants and pleasured grunts in return as it feels as if her insides are being melted by their frantic motions. And suddenly, she wants nothing more than to give into the wonderful pressure as her voice begins to crack.

" _S-Sir Meliodas! It f-feels good! It feels good!"_

She feels herself beginning to clench around him almost against her will and she hears him choke on a groan. A single loud scream tears past her throat the moment he slows his pace and rolls his hips strongly into her as she falls into a second kind of heaven. She's squeezing around him as she gasps at the rush of the intense feeling that plows into her. It's as if she feels her energy draining rapidly as pure euphoria blazes through her with each spasm.

And then, as she gasps and pants ever so tiredly, the feelings begin to ebb away leaving her thighs wet and Sir Meliodas slowing down… Although she doesn't recall feeling him pulse inside of her or that moist burst he usually fills her up with. Why'd he stop?

He draws back from her, pulling out of her wet hold, and he can see her visible shock in the way her wings appear to flutter briefly. It's a pain to not finish, the need within him is apparent with every twitch of his cock, but he needs to finish telling her of everything that is expected of her before he wears her down. And judging by the path of the sun, he's got a bit of day left still to have his fun with her… "You'll be rewarded in many ways if you do everything that I tell you, but, if you don't, I'll have fun punishing you and watching you squirm as I do."

"Punishment, Sir Meliodas?" Her voice already sounds satisfied and exhausted and he cannot have any of that right now. Fucking her is so damn good, he needs to be able to have more than one session with her damn it. Perhaps this is the best time to show her what he'll do when she's even the slightest bit displeasing to him...

He has a very interesting punishment in mind that should still give him what he needs right now. It should definitely have her confused and at war with herself as a bonus. The demon groans as he takes note of her once again. The heavenly view she gives him of her ample ass and her flushed slit more than soaked from her orgasm before. Her inner thighs are even pink and her ass cheeks are red from his hips repeatedly striking them. And fuck he's a bit fond of those wings… She looks like an angel. His to do anything he wants with and she only ever responds with that sinfully sweet voice of hers asking such innocent questions.

He feels his muscles burn with tension as he struggles not to just finish it off by delving straight into her. He could go slow this time, test his stamina. Have them both gasping for breath by the time even a hint of their orgasms reach them. She'd be in tears as lengthy moans fill his ears and he'd empty himself deep within her feeling so damn satisfied to feel it begin to spill out as he lay with her temporarily satiated. The hot, sweaty, messiness of sex with her has him making a rough uneven growl as his mind nearly gets lost with the idea…

But then he clenches his teeth and keeps to his plan of showing her one of her possible punishments with a steel to his resolve that resembles that of his length. He looks at the swell of her ass and huffs. She's not ready yet though… A bit of preparing is in order and he needs to keep her off balanced so that she doesn't start asking damn questions.

He's swift in reaching over and inside of his side table for something he's never once used, but knows should be there. He pulls the cool container out just as Elizabeth begins to squirm. _'_ _Damn it. That was barely two seconds…'_

"A-are we…?" The soft uncertain question is voiced as he sees her lean her torso further down as she buries her head into his pillows, nervous.

His hand fumbles with opening the bottle as he gapes at her ass openly. After breaking the cap unconsciously his free hand moves down to stroke himself some. And it's a fucking relief as his tension begins to ease some as he tries to breathe around the heat rushing up his neck. "Yeah, I just want to prepare you," He tells her as he slides behind her and lets some of the thick, smooth liquid come onto his fingers from the bottle once he lets himself go with a bit of regret.

"Prepare me?"

"You'll see…" His finger rises up and, just as he expected, the moment they glide along her puckered hole she flinches and tries to ease away from him.

"D-don't touch there!" She squeaks out and he can imagine her face becoming a deep crimson as she grips the pillows in a stranglehold.

But he drops the bottle of lotion and uses that hand to grip her thigh as he brings his mouth to her right fleshy cheek, giving it a harsh nip that begins to redden. "Stay still." It's a sharp command that she finches from, and he means it. Especially when he slips a single finger inside of her pucker and she begins to whine self-consciously. This needs to go easily and smoothly from what her remembers of the maybe two times he's done this. He's only ever done so when asked by whichever female he'd taken to bed that night. He didn't take as nearly as much care to prepare them though as he does here with Elizabeth.

She squirms as he thrusts and stretches his fingers, now two, into her and he can tell by her labored breathing that she's starting to feel something, although she probably doesn't have a clue as to why. He chuckles as he lays kisses against the skin of her bottom. She such a damn treasure. Everything from her curvy figure that could entice just about anyone, down to her mindset, which he wonders if was designed specifically to draw him in. He _hates_ when people question him and even though she does it all the time, he's starting to slowly find it not the slightest bit annoying. Though he still can't have such insolence…

Elizabeth, his mouthwatering goddess, is untouched and pure to the core. This shy and bashful, squirming woman in his bed is worth salivating over as he finger fucks her in the ass, getting ready to add a third finger. She doesn't know what anal sex is and he plans on exploiting that to the fullest.

"W-why… ughn… are you touching me there? You haven't mmm… yet explained." She questions again as he watches as her slit gains a fresh wave of sickness from her arousal. _'_ _She likes this… good.'_

"You can be punished in one of two ways, my goddess. With pain and pleasure or… _just pain_ ," he informs her with a particularly dark drip to his tone for her inquiry as she opens up nicely to accept his third finger. She's so hot and she clenches around him so tightly. Fuck, how is he even going to last with how tight he feels right now? He glances down and a hiss of air slips through his teeth as he finds his length resting just at the base of his stomach just below his belly button as pre-cum leaks from the head. He's never been this hard before! There's no way he'll be able to get it down without release.

Luckily he feels Elizabeth is just about ready as he pulls his fingers out and gratefully places his hips in position. He grips himself and then forces the head of his erection at her puckered entrance. " _Relax."_ he warns her as he begins to ease in.

 _"_ _B-but that's not—!"_ She seems to choke on her breath as he slides more into her. He lets his head fall back as a groan thick and husky rumbles in his throat. She like a suction cup around him, hot and smoldering as she whimpers and wriggles her hips, tightening and loosening around him with her nerves. "Ooh you feel fucking great, goddess," he moans as he pulls his hips back, feeling her resistance in letting go, before pushing back into her welcoming hold. He hasn't even truly begun yet and he feels like he's about to lose it.

"Why does it feel this way?" She moans out loudly as he begins the steady slapping motions of his hips against her rear. His hands slide down along her sides as he leans into her, hearing her breathless sounds of wonder and desire. He lets his mouth drag against the slope of her back, managing to follow the path of her spine as her wings part for him with the long shaky sound that rattle in her throat. Her skin is burning against his mouth, moist in her sweat as he sinks into her being. She's his divine drug and no one can have her this way or any other. "A-am I wrong for liking this?" She whimpers, a tinkling noise.

" _No."_ He tells her in a throaty gravel. "You should feel good when I do this to you…" And she should. Most demons don't give two shits about the state of the women they take and he understands that to the base of his being. But with Elizabeth what would be the fun in just holding her down as he fucked her? No, he wants to feel her squirm in delight as he rolls his hips just right. He wants to hear the hitched moans she makes every time his sac slaps against her slit. He wants her to press back into him as she does now with breathy cries as she squeezes and massages him until he curses without any heat. He wants her to want this just as much as he.

He picks up the pace when her breathing begins to stutter and her moaning begins to fill the room near constantly like a pleading song. Her body rocks with the force of his strokes inside of her and he wraps an arm under her to grasp one of her bouncing breasts in a lecherous kind of pleasure. Her hair is spilled messily across her back and around her sides, but he can't see her face. Damn it, he wants to see her face as he fucks her.

He slips out of her quickly, his length smacking wetly against his stomach as she squeaks out a protest. He would laugh at her if he weren't so desperate to get back inside of her again as she is for him to fill her. He moves her to her back and climbs over her pressing into her puckered entrance once more. Having direct eye contact as he thrusts into her is so searingly intense against his skin, he begins to feel a tightening in his cock near ready to snap.

Her legs pull up slowly, a provocative motion the innocent goddess probably has no idea what does to him, then glides them sensually around his back as she lets him watch her as she openly releases downright knee buckling sounds of pleasure. Her eyes are so dark and deep he drowns in them like a weak man fallen victim to his siren. His throat begins to tighten as he tries to swallow, but suddenly it's just so hard to _stay in control._ He's groaning and grunting thickly as they slap together wetly and he ends up curling his hands into the sheets above her head, caging her face between his arms as he muscles begin to tense.

Elizabeth's arms suddenly dart out to encircle his chest, pressing her mounds against him as her hardened nipples sends pleasant shocks through his veins. They're both shaking, just the slightest, from the mounting pleasure. And he just knows their end has come as he drives into her with abandon and her mouth presses to the junction of his neck and shoulder to muffles her succulent screams.

" _Sir Meliodas! I-I'm… I'M—!"_

She falls over first.

His ears seem to dull to only the sound of his blood pounding in them and her delicate cries as she clenches around him so tight he's winded. It's so hot and so strong around his pulsing cock as she rides through her orgasm, there's not even a choice in holding himself back. Her body's practically milking him, demanding he fill her up to the brim. The darkness inside of him roars victoriously at the thought as he pushes even deeper into her. He feels the draining sense of relief as his release spills forth, feeling almost never ending as he grunts and moans heavily into her ear. He holds her down with his arms wrapped under her not daring to pull his hips back until his muscles stop twitching and the roaring in his ears begins to lessen.

Elizabeth's hands are curled against his back as she pants, breathless against the side of his neck. When he breathes in deeply, slowly he instinctively pulls her tighter to him with a pleased hum. Her release smells so damn sweet. It causes something to twist inside of him as he holds her close and rolls them to their sides. She peeks at him from her place against his neck and he devours her rosy countenance with a pleased rumble. "You liked that?"

Her hands rise up to grip his shoulders. "I… yes…"

He gives a haughty laugh as he moves his lips to her neck, leaving a lavish kiss there. "That will be one of your punishments depending on what mood I'm in..."

He coils around her like a possessive being, letting his hand glide down to her lower back as he presses and massages there to her soft sighs, while the other hand grips her thigh and hoists it around his waist so they're as close as they can be. Meliodas plants his lips on her cheek as she stares up blearily through her exhaustion. "No one can touch you there, or the way I have today other than me, _do you understand?"_ The darkness inside of him covets her with a feral kind of need. She is to be his and his alone. _He has marked her!_

Elizabeth opens her mouth and instead of an answer a yawn comes out. He grows impatient for her acceptance in the matter. "Do you understand?" he presses harder.

"Yes, Sir Meliodas. Only you… I only want you..." She states as her head sinks forward closer to his as she presses his chest and rolls them until he's laying on his back. This shocks him out of his domineering streak for a moment as he gazes up at her or more specifically into her eyes. He sees something in her big, sleepy eyes that gradually causes his calming hearts to stop almost painfully before lurching in sudden fluttering speed.

 _'_ _Only wants me? What?'_

He doesn't know what she could quite mean by that even though it's similar to his possessive claim of her. It's not the same thing however as her words are sweet, delicate, and full of something that causes him to swallow in a sudden swell of a growing… _attachment_.

His hand reaches up and runs slowly through her silver strands as he looks deeply into her eyes, seeing her wish to please him, a bit of uncertainty, and an emotion that resonates with him deeply as she brushes her nose against his almost tenderly. He doesn't wait another moment to pull her down to kiss her lips, realizing with a deep flustered groan that he hadn't kissed her enough.

That's something he's definitely going to be doing _a lot_ , whenever he can, as much as he can from now on. These lips, smooth, warm, and impressionable to his teachings are certainly not meant to be left alone for too long, he decides with a devious chuckle that mixes with Elizabeth's contented sigh.

~.~.~

It's oddly silent as evening rolls in. He'd decided to shuck off his duties for the day in order to spend it in bed with his Elizabeth… Now she sleeps, completely done in for the day. Her head is on his chest as her arms loop around his waist. He doesn't recall how they ended up in this position, but he feels not an ounce of irritation stir within him. Her weight is comfortable, and staring down at her sleeping face is surprisingly entrancing to his coarse soul.

He lifts an arm and wraps it around her shoulders holding her close as he feels her naked warmth shift against him. Meliodas closes his eyes and presses his nose into the top of her tresses for a moment. He shocks himself when he kisses her briefly, lifting his other arm to glide down her downy wings as he leans back more into his pillows. The Demon King sighs as he closes his eyes. _'_ _What am I doing? Kissing and holding her? I held her last night too, although I did it the right way then… But all I can think about is how sweet she smells even after everything I've done… and how beautiful her messy hair looks… and she just makes me feel…'_

He shakes his head of the thought finding it too unsettling to his abruptly flustered insides. He decides not to think on it more as he gets a good grip around her waist and pulls her up more so that her head rests just under his neck so that he can lean his head against hers. His sensitive hearing picks up a slight hitch in her breathing and then her hands are twitching just slightly as she exhales deeply.

The sound of his name.

The soft flustered feeling inside of him erupts into a flurry of frazzled warmth. His eyes gain a delighted glaze as he revels in the feel of her pure, plump heart beating against his chest. " _Elizabeth…"_ She's his. All his. And he plans on keeping her. Never will he ever let this gem escape him. No, she's more than that. She's irreplaceable and one of a kind. He'll never meet a soul like hers again. No one can fill the place in his life she's effortlessly starting to make for herself. He only wants her.


	3. Chapter 3

**~3~**

The Demon King glares at the goddess curled asleep in his lap as he sits at the dining table in the dining hall for a group breakfast of sorts the next day to go along with the meeting for the morning. His brothers will show up soon as well as a few councilors to discuss matters according to the realm. How will it look if the woman he lost his shit for is sleeping soundly in his arms when _she_ is supposed to be doting on him hand and foot damn it!? What the fuck is wrong with him? He needs to get her into shape, _swiftly._ Her innocence will not sway him this time around.

Although he can't _entirely_ blame her for being asleep in his hold. She did in fact do as he told her to do the day before. She woke him up, squarely in his lap with a nervous crease to her eyebrows. She had told him that there was no breakfast brought up and she didn't know exactly where to get it. He hadn't really cared at the time, quickly pulling them into the heated shroud of one of the best ways he can possibly greet the day…. She apparently has not built up her stamina yet.

His eyes narrow on the cute way her face relaxes in sleep. This damn goddess. She's fucking great in bed, but he needs to be more mindful of when he takes her from now on.

He shakes her hoping to jostle her awake, but she simply snuggles closer into his arms, her warm breath puffing out against his neck. His eyes squint as he growls in warning. He shakes her again, harder this time. " _Elizabeth. Get up,"_ he hisses darkly into her ear. She whines. _Whines_ and tightens her arms around his neck as she shifts. The movement causes the apron, the only damn thing he could find that would cover her because of her large fucking wings, to shift and expose her bosom a bit.

This halts the red fury that was beginning to cloud his mind, telling him to grip one of her wings and _make_ her wake up in favor of gazing at her almost stupidly.

"-ness"

Her chest is such a delicious sight, he nods to himself.

"..our ...ness…"

It felt great against his tongue and she moaned so sweetly as he tasted her…

"Kin… odas!"

And her scrumptious heart lies just beneath it! _Fuck_ , he could just—

"Meliodas!"

He snaps his head up in shock, his hand unsteadily going up to cover his goddess' chest wanting no one to see what is only meant for him. The table is suddenly full to the brim with people all of which are staring at him with looks varying from impatient to amused. _Damn it,_ she just made a fool out of him. His face twists into an angry sneer as his eyes swivel to his brothers. They're both right in place and unlike him, they both have their goddesses kneeling at their sides. This makes him look even more spinless in controlling his pet.

He ought to just drop her on the fucking ground…

"So, King, I'm sure the goddesses will retaliate once they discover we've stolen a drove of their own. Apparently not just any grouping of goddesses, but newly formed as well." Zeldris tells him in a serious tone but from the way his lips try desperately not to curve up in mirth tells him he's still laughing at his reaction from before.

But Meliodas doesn't feel himself get enraged at this as he's inwardly reeling at the information. _'_ _Newly formed. Ooh fuck… She's more than perfect. She's the purest thing I've ever come across.'_ She might as well be a teen just blossoming into womanhood completely untouched her whole life.

"Whoa there. I can see where your mind's going, Eater of Virgin Hearts, stay with us for a bit before you lose yourself…" Zeldris goes on almost jokingly as he leans his hand down and strokes his fingers in a rough fashion through the fair haired woman from before.

Meliodas keeps his eyes to Elizabeth as blood begins to pound fiercely within his ears. "I can do as I please, Zeldris, and it'll do you well to remember that."

"While that may be true," The ravenette challenges with narrowed eyes, "We need to know our next course of action as well as what to do with the rest of the goddesses in our capture."

"Assign them servant jobs." he states simply as he lets his hand run slickly through Elizabeth's tresses. She nuzzles her face into his neck and he hears her say something quietly, in a whispered breath. " _Meliodas…"_ His eyes glaze over momentarily as he tries not to let her distract him so easily. Even so, as he smooths his face out into blank impenetrable mask, his free hand easily sneaks beneath her apron unseen, gliding along her thighs teasingly…

"As for the threat have the Commandments be on the lookout for any suspicious moments," His hand snakes up higher, delving in between her thighs. "I want to know what they're doing. Even if it's a possible false alarm, _I want to know._ " He palms her mound and he feels her nose twitch against his neck. "If they do end up making a move of retaliation," Two fingers slip inside her body finding her nicely wet, "Then a war might develop as we counter."

"Take no prisoners as always," Estarossa comments casually.

Meliodas almost doesn't hear him as he lets his mind drift to the feel of his fingers pumping inside of his goddess who begins to breathe rapidly and squirm slightly in his hold. "Of course."

"Sir." The word is bitten out and pulls his eyes up towards the goddess waiting at his side. She's wears an apron around her waist giving her the status of server. Hmm, someone must have spread the word that the remaining goddess' are to become servants of sorts. He hadn't even noticed, his fingers are now soaked in his goddess' slickness. She moans softly in his arms now and his eyes turn away from the inwardly fuming goddess who hides it all behind a smile, a suppressing collar wrapped tightly around her neck one of the things keeping her from attacking.

He knows everyone will take notice of Elizabeth soon, but he could really care less. He's in the process of building up a quick dessert…

"What would you like for breakfast?" She asks tightly.

"Tell the chef's I'll take the usual." He basically shoos the server off as his hand becomes more aggressive in its strokes. At this point Elizabeth gives a loud whimper and his tongue darts out to flick across his lips.

"...Meliodas are you—"

He cuts off Estarossa's chortles when he pulls his fingers from Elizabeth's tight core and instead lifts the divine being and lies her upon her back right on the dining table . He hears gasps and that purple haired goddess from last night begins to scream protests until Estarossa does something to shut her up, but his eyes are locked only on the silverette whose eyelids are fluttering wildly.

He falls to his knees and delves his head under her apron immediately holding her legs apart so that he can finish her off and get his sweet reward.

"Are you fucking serious? Before breakfast?" Zeldris mutters in a huff.

He tunes them out as he inhales Elizabeth's wondrous scent and lets his tongue go to work as he holds her body still. She's so ripe and juicy, he finds himself swallowing quite often as he delves his tongue into her entrance, tasting her deeply as she moans in her sleep. He kisses her sex all the way up to her clit and works it with a passion he's never shown to any other. When would he ever go down on a woman in front of his council? Go down a _goddess?_ He's on his fucking knees for fucks sake! But it's like he's addicted. He can't get enough of her. Her sweet scent, her heavenly moans, her soft curves, and those damn huge blue eyes. He doesn't even know a thing about her and he's eating her out as if his life depends on it.

" _Ah… Ahh… A-aah AAHH!"_ Her voice suddenly crescendos when he sucks particularly hard on her pulsing clit. That's when she begins to buck and his mouth and jaw becomes soaked as she marks him in her sweet juices. He doesn't even blink he's in such a daze. He barely notices it when his hand moves down to unfasten himself. It only takes three quick pumps and he's gritting his teeth to hide his strained moans as he meets his end, thrusting slowly into the palm of his hand.

He's panting hard as he leans his head against her thigh unsure of if he should pull his head out from under her apron. ' _What was I thinking? Everyone witnessed my moment of weakness. They were forced to stay. They aren't truly dismissed until I give the say so. I should have fucking sent them away! Why is my head so damn cloudy all of a sudden?'_ He sighs almost tiredly. "Everyone get the fuck out. Go eat your breakfast elsewhere."

Chairs scrape the floor swiftly as feet practically stampede on their way out. Two pairs stay however. He grudgingly pulls his face out and faces the incredulous stare of Zeldris and the amused stare of Estarossa.

"Is she truly that good? She looks dead to the world to me…" Estarossa comments as he tilts his head allowing his grey hair to fall carelessly across his eyes as he stares down at her.

"You realize people are going to spread this around. The King of Demons goes down for a goddess. This stuff is supposed to be kept behind closed doors for a reason…" Zeldris chastises as he crosses his arms and glares down at his goddess still cowering upon the floor.

Meliodas glares angrily down at the ground as he moves back to take his seat fixing his pants once more snappily. "I already know! She's just so damn _innocent._ I can't help it. I love that. You both know this. I want to savor it. Devour it—"

"Fuck her until you're drained dry and pass out?" Estarossa inserts with an overly kind smile that does nothing to disguise his enjoyment of the situation.

He wants to punch the younger, but his words are more than true. Meliodas sinks forward and lets his head rest into his hands. "Yeah."

"Did you at least begin to train her?" Zeldris demands.

 _"_ _Yes._ I told her what I wanted her to do in the morning and how I wanted her to wake me."

"So that you can—"

" _Yes._ We get that I have a problem here, Estarossa. But you both can't tell me you haven't at least slept with your goddess at least once, right?"

Silence greets him.

He sits up straight and eyes them through a narrowed gaze and a raised eyebrow. "Right?"

"You're right. I did. _Once._ But she isn't to get it again until she proves she's worthy of being at my side. My Gelda is a very weak creature unfortunately."

Estarossa gazes down at the golden eyed goddess who sneers back up at him with rosy cheeks. "Jericho here? I didn't. No, that would break her too soon. Her spirit is quite fun to mess around with. I did however make her go down on me…" The goddess looks away in pure embarrassment at this.

Good. _Good._ So at least he isn't completely hopeless. That's the lie he tells himself as he gazes down at the slumbering goddess on the dining table. Her hair's a mess and, the darkness inside him twists at the sight of her drooling just slightly. _She's soo innocent._ He stands and hefts her up into his arms, placing her head on his shoulder as he holds her under her wings and legs, cradling her.

"Are you holding her like—"

"Shut it." He is not infatuated nor obsessed with this girl. He just holds a strong interest in her. He feels her heart beating against his chest and the twisting of the darkness inside him gets stronger and he feels the mark on his forehead spreading. "I was serious about what I said before. If those goddesses make a move, _I want to know._ "

His exit is smooth and purposeful as he carries Elizabeth to his room. He burns anyone with his glare if they so much as looks at him on his way. Instead they make sure to bow and shuffle away with their spiked tails between their legs. The way it should be.

Once in his room he places her on his bed. Then thinks better of it and puts her under his sheets so he can't stare at her body. This does not even seem to help as he finds himself under the sheets with her just staring fixedly at her face for what turns out to be hours on end. "The fuck is wrong with me!?" he curses himself as he slips out of bed and runs his hands roughly through his blond locks. He's tied to her in some unimaginable way and slowly it's beginning to drive him crazy, while she seems just peachy.

Find then. He'll just go out and do something to clear his head. Funny how he thought getting a goddess as a pet would be such a bright idea at first. On his way out, he tells a servant to leave some food in his room for her. He doesn't need Elizabeth to go wondering around without him around or his permission. Free from her entrancement, Meliodas feels he can go out and do anything. Anything…

He gains a crooked grin. "I've been craving hearts… Why not go for a mini feast?"

~.~.~

Her body feels as if it's buzzing with pure relief. She's only been around a short time, but she's never quite felt this good upon waking up. And, to top things off, she had the most _wonderful_ dream. Sir Meliodas was in it and he did something that makes her cheeks tingle with warmth and her thighs clench together as the thinks back on it. "It felt so real though…" She whispers quietly from under thick coverings. It's then she realizes she's in bed again and not in the bath with Sir Meliodas.

She sits up in alarm as fear curls within her shooting down her spine. "I wasn't supposed to fall asleep after her rewarded me!" She gasps and grips the covers, pulling them up to cover her mouth from her outburst as she begins to look around, afraid that the demon is around and might have heard her speaking out of turn. But as her shoulders begin to relax and her wings lose their tension, she realizes the room is empty.

Odd.

She slowly lets her eyes travel around taking in her surroundings for the first time. The large window to her right that stretches from floor to ceiling and nearly takes up the entire wall is covered in thick red curtains catches her eyes first. She can see through a gap in them that a stone balcony lies just on the other side. Across from the bed is a long wooden desk covered in parchments, ink bottles, and quill pens scattered haphazardly. The sight turns up her lips slightly. _'_ _He's disorganized. Not a thing is in place.'_ To the left of the desk in the corner is a great fireplace filled with wood. The crimson bricks that curve around it causes Elizabeth's eyes to widen in wonder. _'_ _So pretty…'_

She hardly gives it a thought when she finds herself stepping out of bed to pad towards the thing taller than she just to stare closer at it. She inspects it, leaning down and twisting her torso every so often wanting to know what's in every shadow.

A noise crashes outside exploding the calm so suddenly she screams and jumps a foot in the air. Her heart is racing as she spins and makes a dive for the bed hiding under the covers in fear of what could be coming for her. She's never had to fight! She was only just learning how to control her healing magic and now she's trapped in the demon realm! Something will definitely have no trouble bursting through that door to eat her alive.

The very thought causes an instant reaction in the goddess. Her eyes fill with tears as she buries her head deeper into the many pillows on the bed. Her soft cries are muffled there and she takes great comfort in the scent she finds within them. The smell that belongs to Sir Meliodas, the demon who left her here alone…

The door clicks open and she whimpers. The sound of rattling glass and rolling wheels catches her ears as a pair of feet trot forward. She does not move and tries hard not to make another sound. But the person must know she's there regardless because they call out in and even voice, "Is something wrong?" There's only just the slightest amount of sympathy there, but she's absolutely relieved they don't sound like a monster!

Hesitantly she pulls her head from out of the covers and spies another male- _wow there are so many in the demon realm!_. His hair is silver like hers which makes her smile as she eases more out from under the covers that now rest around her thighs. It's cut neatly atop of his head. His eyes are dark, like Sir Meliodas', and he has a mark going down his left eye.

"I'm fine. I just was f-frightened with that loud noise I heard before," She tells him as she smiles gratefully.

The look of almost bored impatience turns to a look of interest in the demon's gaze that completely goes over her head when her eyes drift to the cart he wheeled in. "Oh, I accidently broke one of the dishes His Highness asked to bring for you. There's no need to worry."

Elizabeth brings her hands together in shocked happiness. "That's for me?" It smells amazing! ' _But, who's "His Highness?"'_ she wonders curiously as she tries to figure out what could be under those shiny tops covering those delicate platters.

"Yes it is… um, what by chance is your name?" He asks and she turns her eyes up, noticing he's stepped away from the cart and is now only a few steps away from the bed.

She blinks a few times. "Elizabeth."

"Yes, it is, Elizabeth. And my name is, Hendrickson by the way," He informs her with a friendly smile that puts off any unease that was beginning to creep up in her mind.

"Thank you, Hendrickson! It's nice meeting you."

"No, the pleasure's all mine," He insists while holding his hand out towards her.

She gazes at it for a second before placing her hand in his. It's a formal greeting she knows, so shaking his hand is something expected of her. She doesn't want to mess this up! His hand wraps around hers, but after a quick firm shake she breathes in sharply when he begins to pull her from the bed. "W-what-?"

"There is actually one thing, His Highness wanted you to do before you could eat your dinner." He tells her reassuringly as he begins to drag her away from the cart and towards the exit of the room. She looks at it longingly and feels her stomach rumble. But she's so _hungry!_

"Who is His Highness, if you don't mind telling me?" She quietly inquires when the room she's become familiar with drifts out of sight and unfamiliar halls decorated with rough bricks and bright torches begin to greet her instead.

The male chuckles and his hand tightens even more around her smaller hand. "King Meliodas, is who I am referring to."

She gasps and lifts her free hand up to cover her mouth. _'_ _He's a King!? What would a King want with a weak healer like me?'_ her blue eyes become troubled as she once again allows her mind to drift on the predicament she now wallows in. She is the King's captive and she is to do what he says, but… that feels wrong. He says she isn't supposed to question him, but from what she learned after she came into this world that's not how things are supposed to be. Demons are cruel and very wicked creatures. He hurt her before! And treated her unkindly, but he also made her feel good. And he's given her food. Although she's being made to wait for it for some reason…

But still, should she not be taking this chance away from him to try and escape?

The idea sounds almost fruitless in her mind. She's in the demon realm and truly has no idea of how to get out from it. She knows there are entranceways scattered throughout the realm that could lead her out, but the chances of her surviving long enough to find one are slim.

A door suddenly appears in front of them, bringing Elizabeth out of her downtrodden thoughts. She looks around and notices this area of the castle seems darker, more unused and… there aren't any people around. Anxiety grips her more tightly than a constricting vice. Her hand begins to sweat in the now too tight grip of Hendrickson's. "What was it that Sir Meliodas wanted me to do before eating?"

This feels wrong. Sir Meliodas would have told her himself if he wanted her to do something. Isn't that what he was saying before she fell asleep?

"Just that you needed new clothes to wear. You can't very well go around walking in an apron, now can you Elizabeth?" He answers in a voice filled with something dark hidden behind his mirth.

Her head lowers to see that she is in fact wearing an apron. Thankfully her wings folded in so that they look like a beautiful downy heart cover her bare backside so others can't see. She's observing the article for much too long giving Hendrickson the opportunity to open the door and pull her inside. She had hope that maybe it would be a room full of people sewing clothes of different styles and qualities. But it's a small room filled with dust, a single small circular window, and a single chaise lounge chair.

She feels her heart painfully thudding in her chest when the door is closed behind them.

"This used to be a sitting room of sorts…" He tells her in the room screaming in its silence.

She tries to pull her hand away as he leads her forward. "I-I… Can I just g-go back? Sir Meliodas will be upset if he finds me missing."

He ignores her and shoves her onto the chair. She lands on her stomach as her eyes begin to well in frightened tears. The feel of him sinking behind her as his hand grip her waist is horrifying to her whirling mind.

"I've had my taste of the goddesses in the kitchen… Now it's time to see what would make the King throw his pride away for _you_."

Her wings flap uselessly as she tries to pull away from his hold. She sucks in a deep breath and gives a shrill scream the moment his hips rub into her from behind. " _SIR MELIODAS!"_

~.~.~

His mouth floods with the warm chunky bursts of juicy goodness only a pure heart can offer as he chews slowly, savoring the exquisiteness. Blood drips down his chin as he moans in delight. And when he swallows the remains of his meal going down to stew in his belly with the others he's devoured he gives a high peel of wicked laughter. Meliodas feels his blood rushing too fast, dazing his mind as he grins madly. The screams that surround him in this second village he's pilfered of virgins so far this night does nothing to dampen his high mood.

He moans again as he closes his eyes clenching his hands in the squishy gore of this virgin's chest and begins to grind his hips against hers feeling his pent up arousal spill forth from all the beating hearts he held in his hands before tearing his teeth through them this night. He stares with wide crazed eyes at the girl beneath him, her face smeared in drying blood, her skin cold to the touch. Her hair is a pretty silver but everything else about her is wrong. But seeing such long beautiful locks makes his eyes squeeze closed as he begins to feel his loins tighten.

" _Elizabeth."_ The word is followed by an inhumane whine as his emotions once high before now begin to dip with his swelling desire for the goddess.

He snarls like a rabid beast and moves off of the dead girl, tossing her aside as blood sprays from her limp form through the air. The screams of the villagers turn deafening, annoying the demon further. He's gone after nothing but women with blue eyes or silver hair this night and it's finally gotten to him. He wants her. He wants his Elizabeth.

Meliodas rises covered in blood, some dripping down his jaw as his eyes gain a familiar demented gleam. He's about to take the necessary step to traverse to the demon realm. His fingers are curled to resemble claws as he imagines getting his hands around his goddess, licking her flesh, biting her skin, delving himself in her while eating that delicious heart...

A woman runs across his path, her eyes wide, shiny, and blue. The scent that pervades his senses is sinfully sweet. The beast inside him roars in hunger at this and Meliodas acts without a conscious thought. The woman cries and screams as he pins her down, ripping her clothes as his pulse beats loudly in his skull. He making animalistic noises, grunting, growling, and breathing raggedly as he renders her bare and completely pure from any outside interferences. Tears make her eyes shine brighter sending surges of sharp need throughout the raving demon. He gives a rough pleased noise in the back of his throat as he shreds his pants open then swiftly begins to slam his rigid length into the girl's entrance.

Her screams are easily silenced when his fingers go to her chest, breaking through her ribs as his fingers warm once again in the slick texture of blood. Her heart is pulled out, whole and intact , as he takes pleasure in her unmoving body, thrusting hard and fast inside of her. His eyes roll into the back of his head in bliss when he takes a bite. Meliodas huffs and grunts brokenly soon after as he begins to release into her, chewing on the heart he can't seem to get enough of.

One last heart shouldn't hurt before he goes to see his goddess.


	4. Chapter 4

**~4~**

He'd swam through a lake before making the trip to the demonic realm. His clothes were soaked but clean and his skin pale once more instead of stained in crimson. His mind is still buzzing pleasantly from his feast however as swirling thoughts of Elizabeth overtake his mind. He wears a cutting smile on his face as he walks the halls of his castle that juts several floors high in the sky. People know this look he wears now. They shudder from it as they swerve away from him the scent of fear coming from them in thick wafts. He's known to do just about anything in this state of pleasured delirium, so everyone knows it's best not to get his focus on them. Not that it matters much.

Elizabeth has his sole focus.

Flights of stairs, bends and long stretching halls later he finally reaches the room on the highest floor that takes up half the floor in its design. Meliodas feels his eyebrow twitch only slightly when his soggy boots crunch upon broken glass outside his door. A maid should have taken care of that by now… It's quickly shoved away when his hands push open the doors in seek of his beauty. She should have eaten by now and her innocent figure should be somewhere in his room.

He closes the door behind him as his smile spreads further, the shadows on his forehead spreading down his face as he thinks of her being in his arms once more. He stops and his head tilts oddly to the side. The trolley with her food is still here… Meliodas wanders towards it and lifts one of the silver tops. His delighted smile shifts to a deep frown. Thinly sliced meat decorated with lettuce and vegetables with a nice bowl of fruit salad still sit there. Cold and untouched. Wasted. _'_ _That ungrateful littl—'_

Splashing water catches his hearing next and he slams the top down, now in a bitter mood. Instead of eating she's bathing _again?_ Thoughts of turning this night into one of heated, pleasurable bliss wither away in his mind as he decides to get started on showing her what's in store for her every time she does wrong.

Kicking off his ruined boots as their squelching begins to annoy him, Meliodas marches towards his wash room and thrusts open the door. The sound of rushing water grows louder as she has the tap all the way up. The livid heat that had begun to flare beneath his skin dims away once he sees her. The instant he hears her.

Elizabeth sits in the center of the bath scrubbing her skin so viciously her beautiful pale tone is now inflamed red. Her eyes are bloodshot as tears track down her face. Her nose is flushed and runny as she sniffs. And the heartbroken cries she gives forces daggers all throughout his form, wedging deeper and deeper every time her voice breaks.

" _I'm d-dirty… dirty.. It won't go. I can s-still feel it."_ her words are so garbled in her cries he almost doesn't make them out.

The shock of seeing her in such a state completely throws him. _What the hell happened?_ She was perfectly fine when he left, he thinks in a panic as he watches her display with a growing sickness in his stomach. Her eyes so beautiful, wide, and curious before are now haunted and broken. ' _She's broken. Why is she broken!? I never wanted her broken!'_ He takes an unsteady step forward, having never felt the sensation jumping through his veins before about… anyone. He's… worried.

And seeing blood diminishing in the water only makes his world spin nauseatingly.

"E-Elizabeth, _what happened?"_

She sounds as if she chokes at hearing him and the towel that was in her hand, rubbing her skin away smacks into the water. She stares up at him for several long seconds and he has no idea whether or not he should move closer or stay where he is because she looks so wound. As if she could snap any moment. Then he sees her expression crumble as tears well and spill down her cheeks rapidly when she opens her mouth.

He's nearly unprepared for when she stands and leaps towards him throwing her arms around his neck as she weeps into the side of his neck. " _You didn't come! I screamed and c-cried, but, Sir Meliodas, you never came!"_

Oh fuck she's scaring him now. _Nothing scares him_. But she's giving him bad vibes, terrible ones that are planting images in his mind. Images that make his arms wrap around her waist and hold her close as his expression begins to darken. But then she winces and he lets her go only for her cries to grow more hysterical.

 _"_ _You s-shouldn't touch me anymore. Another has t-taken pleasure in me. I'm dirty! Dirty!"_

 _'_ _Nonono. No fucking way this happened!'_ His teeth are clenched so tightly the strain is making his head hurt. He scoops her up, dismissing her cries that a King shouldn't touch her, and takes her into his bedroom. He deposits her on her back on his bed and really looks at her. She's entirely bare her apron nowhere to be found since he entered the room. Through the angry red of her inflamed skin he begins to notice purple bruising forming along her breasts and along her hips in the shape of fingers.

He has to breathe deeply and close his eyes to even attempt to keep a level head, _which isn't going to fucking happen._ His goddess was raped. Oh what bitter irony. She hadn't even known what he'd done to her the night they'd met. Hell what he did to her should be considered of the same vile degree. He just finished doing the same thing in the human villages and he's done it god knows how many times before. But the difference this time with her is that she clearly wanted his touch, was even more than willing for more. And he would never dream of forcing it on her, breaking her on the inside to reduce her eyes to the soulless gems they are now.

What they did to her... They hurt her. They hurt what is his, their _King's_. Heads are going to fucking roll.

His hands are shaking as he tries to keep his emotions in check for her. She shouldn't be frightened more than she already is. "Elizabeth, I need to take you to a healer."

She's shaking her head rapidly as her hands go up to rub at her eyes. "N-No! I don't need one!'

He growls and he can feel the shadows burning down his face and along his neck as his wrath rises. "Elizabeth," he places his hands on her thighs and gently begins to pry them open. Her body starts quaking but he's quick to shush her gently, or as gently as he can managed when his rage is literally inches from erupting free. "I just want to see how bad it is and if I should take you or not… I saw blood earlier."

He gets her legs open as she cries softly. He smells the air first and another rumble sounds in his chest he fights not to flee the room and go after the bastard who dared to challenge him. It's obvious another has been with her, their scent strong mixed with hers. There's also a tinge of sweet copper although he can't see any blood. He slowly raises a finger to her entrance, but she jerks away the moment he makes contact.

"Elizabeth, stay still I just need to check. I… promise not to hurt you." He tells her evenly as he looks down and his wild bangs fall heavily before his face.

He misses the way she looks at him through teary blue eyes trustingly. "O-okay."

This creature of his is fragile now. He has to tread carefully or risk losing the most perfect being he could ever hope to have. He promised not to hurt her. Ha! Has that been the case all along he wonders. Is that the reason he's let her walk all over him this whole damn time?

At a snail's pace he inserts a finger inside of her and then blanches. She feels nothing at all against his finger like she did this morning. She feels torn severely and he's sure she's horribly tender. And when he pulls his finger away, sure enough there's blood along his digit. His eyes turn serious as he makes a move to pick her up. "I need to get you healed, _now_ , Elizabeth. I will not have you scarred over this." He wonders if he means both physically and mentally.

When his hands encircle her waist he feels her petite palms press against his chest in protest. "W-wait! I… I can heal myself, Sir Meliodas," She practically whispers.

He leans back a little. "What?" And then he blinks in realization. He took off her bindings ages ago. He was so certain that he could keep her from trying to escape if that plan foolishly arouse in her mind. He hadn't even given time to think about what her magic could stem from. And from her words he feels both a drop in his stomach and a sinful sense of delight. She's a healer. As weak and helpless as a lamb… That means he's wedged between two circumstances: Being able to do whatever he wishes to her, but also having to protect her…

He's already failed big time. He's never really been a protector before.

"I didn't heal before because… b-because I don't want to think of it again! _Please don't make me relive it, Sir Meliodas!"_ She suddenly sobs out as her hands on his chest sweep up and circle his shoulders, pulling him down with a surprising amount of strength on top of her.

"Elizabeth! Calm down!" He insists as his hands move to press into the pillows underneath her head. But she only continues to cry and whine as her fingers clench into the back of his shirt. The fury festering in his chest snaps for a moment as he turns his head and hisses in her ear, _"_ _Calm the fuck down."_

Her breath hitches in her throat and her cries turn to feeble whimpers as she squirms uncertainly. Shaking the heat of anger out of his head, he curses himself internally for years to come. He lets out a sigh and shifts so that he can roll them to where she lies on top of him instead, allowing her to nuzzle however much she wants into his body as he rubs her arm slowly. "Look, I promise I won't let anything like this happen again, okay? Elizabeth only I'll touch you like that and I won't hurt you. I… I'll never hurt you, do you understand? You are _mine_ and it's about time I make that clear to everyone so that no one would dare try to do this again."

Her breathing stutters and he can feel her heart beating rapidly against his chest. It's such a wonderful feeling, but it doesn't daze his mind like the feel of her lips nervously kissing the side of his cheek. _'_ _Oh there she is… my innocent Elizabeth.'_ He purrs in satisfaction at this which turns into a surprised hum when her power begins to swell. It's so amazingly warm and fuzzy. His eyes drift closed as his arms snake around her waist and hold her form comfortably atop his as she heals herself.

When the warmth begins to fade away, the smell of blood does as well. What doesn't however is that bastard's scent on her. He has to swallow back a growl simply from how strong it is. He wants to leave so fucking badly. Track down the scent of whoever touched his goddess and put them through a hell they could never have dreamed would exist. He actually begins to shift out from under her, his vision tinging in red around the edges as the darkness inside of him positively _boils_. But the sound of Elizabeth's distressed cry when he tries to detach her from him holds him in place.

He can't leave her. Not yet. Not so soon. When she falls asleep even then he can't risk it. But then he might be able to call for his brothers and get their help in this. Fuck, what a perfect way to show off more of his incompetence as of late.

Meliodas sighs and gets comfortable , placing kisses along Elizabeth's cheek and neck every now and then. Her lips, when she turns her head for him to kiss them. He has a feeling it's going to be a long while before things go back to a semblance of normal.

~.~.~

He sits on the edge of his bed as moonlight spills in from behind him. He's never felt so burdened, so heavy as thoughts race through his mind endlessly. He's never felt so useless in all his years as King. He's had to plan out battle tactics in the old war against the goddess, plan out treaties so underhanded they didn't even know what they were signing up for until years later when his people roamed the lands and caused mayhem freely. Things have been effortless. He's always gotten what he's wanted and it's never been trouble to cut down his opposition.

So it's amazing how when he snags the one thing that could possibly fill his days with pleasure and maybe even a touch of happiness that isn't built on the downfall of others, it's instantly snatched away. Sure he's a sick bastard. Why would a demon like he deserve a bit of enjoyment in his life from time to time that has nothing to do with death and destruction?

He rubs a hand down his face as he turns to gaze at her sleeping figure out of the corner of his eye. He just wanted a goddess to have as his to play with, train, and take care of as a pet of sorts. _That_ idea went out the window quickly when it started becoming apparent she had a way of charming him without even trying. His nature that craves the innocence simply wouldn't allow him to truly bend her to his will the way he imagined. He ended up bending to her will all just to keep her happy and bubbling that pure light of hers.

Now she's had a true taste of darkness from another and he doesn't know if she'll ever be the same. The idea causes a twinging in his chest as he imagines her closing off all together. He hadn't even gotten to know her…

Three distinct knocks sound on the door and he instantly knows it's Zeldris. His brothers have arrived.

The door opens and the two step in. Zeldris doesn't take long in letting his exasperation be known. "What is it you need, brother? I was just showing my Gelda the best ways to greet me upon my arrival."

Meliodas doesn't answer immediately. His mind is still reeling from the horrid turn of events this evening.

"Meliodas?" Estarossa prods rather calmly.

"Do you smell it?" Is all he says as his eyes glare down at his hands clenched tightly around the sheets under him.

It only takes a moment. "It smells slightly familiar… but I couldn't tell you who they were." Zeldris responds in a crisp business like manner. Meliodas can tell they know whatever's on his mind is of a high caliber of importance.

"The same. Is this person a threat, brother?" Estarossa inquires.

Meliodas' shoulders fill with a tension as he finally turns his eyes up to look at them. Their expressions harden as they tense at the sight. The raw anguish that lies behind the unbridled fury that swims in his eyes must be staggering. "Today while I was out having a fucking pity party, my goddess was being raped." His fingers turn white in their grip upon the sheets, shredding them like thin paper, "The bastard's scent you smell is the one who did it. I want him found and I want to be informed when he is so I can make his end more agonizing than a trip to the seven pits of hell."

They stare at him in understanding, which stems mostly from Zeldris, and disbelief mostly from Estarossa. "So you're upset that someone else broke her?'

 _"_ _No!"_ Meliodas bursts out as a hiss burns past his throat. " _I did not wish for her innocence to be touched!"_ Estarossa knows this! So why is he questioning him on the matter!? It should be damn obvious why he's so pissed about it all.

"So how was she to become your slave? Wasn't that your plan, brother?" Estarossa prods as he steps closer earning a warning glare from Zeldris which he ignores.

"It doesn't matter what the fuck I was planning before. What matters is that she was mine and someone touched her when they weren't supposed to! I want him found and brought to me!" Meliodas rises from his seat to stare his brother down as his power begins to coil inside of him tightly, ready to _snap._

"Why have you not done it yourself?"

This draws him up short as he bares his teeth, keeping the heat of his glare just as strong and blistering.

"You already know the answer, Estarossa, so stop pushing him before he snaps your neck," Zeldris responds in a biting tone.

Estarossa crosses his arms and gives Zeldris a casual look over his shoulder. "Yes we know it little brother, but I was hoping to make it clear to our dear older brother what makes it hard for him to leave that weak creature's side.

He comes up to them slow, menacing, and dripping lethal promises when he asks them in a deceivingly innocent tone, "What is it that you all seem so privy to discuss so openly behind my back?" He feels heat tingle along the skin of his hand, the tell tale sign that flames have begun to curl along his skin. Both of his siblings stiffen as they eye him cautiously, _as they should_. "Both of you are too busy gossiping about me like bitches when you should be out—!"

A tinkling cry sounds behind his bake stifling his anger instantly as he whirls to face the cause. Elizabeth moves fretfully in his bed as her face scrunches up in fear. Her nose seems to gain a red flush as well as the skin underneath her eye just before tears start to leak down her cheeks. She sobs, once then twice before he hears her voice quiet and strain sound in a plea, "S-stop! ...want Sir Meliodas! _Sir Meliodas!"_

He's climbing on the bed towards her thrashing form, ignoring Estarossa's chortles at her address being the only thing he trained her in. He comes to her side with a tight feeling in his throat and places his hands on her shoulders to keep her from moving so much. She wasn't exaggerating when she'd said she'd screamed and cried for him… He hadn't come for her. Why in the world does this goddess have any faith in him? He hasn't even done anything for her except snatch her from her freedom and now allowed her to be put through her own version of hell.

He sighs and climbs under the sheets, pulling her naked form to his chest. He rests his head on hers as her cries begin to quiet and for a moment he just breathes in her sweet scent before whispering softly, "It's okay, Elizabeth. I'm here. I won't let you be hurt anymore…"

"We'll get to work on finding him, Meliodas," Zeldris snaps him out of his daze, reminding him of their presence.

He doesn't turn to see them out, only nodding to show that he heard.

He can tell one has left, but the other lingers. Zeldris.

"I hadn't known you had a caring bone in your body." Silence stretches between the two for an immeasurable amount of time as Meliodas closes his eyes and just focuses on the warmth cradled in his arms. The Zeldris continues before he finally leaves. "Don't let it soften you up too much."

Meliodas kisses the top of Elizabeth's silken tresses as he gets more comfortable. His lips curve up into a vicious smirk as he imagines meeting her tormentor face to face. "Trust me. _I won't._ "

~.~.~

Her eyes are so blurry, but no matter how much she tries to blink past it, tears continue to mar her vision. She can still see him however. Still feel him. Still hear his rough pants, deep groans, and cruel laughter. Her voice mixes with his. High, fragile, and scared beyond belief. She feels her throat seize up each time his hips slam painfully into hers. _'_ _It hurts.'_ His hands grip her hips punishingly, keeping her from escaping. Keeping her in place so she's forced to feel this unimaginable pain while he seems to find some enjoyment from it. Some type of pleasure she can't reach. _'_ _Why won't he stop?'_

His hands squeeze her breasts and she hollers as he laughs. He leans over her and suddenly his pace is much faster than before. Her eyes, she can't see. It's all too blurry. Her senses are so overwhelmed she feels herself getting dizzy, but the shocks of pain surging between her thighs streaked in blood keeps her from slipping away. _'_ _Sir Meliodas, please…'_ She wants the blond demon. He never treated her this badly. He never hurt her this much.

She feels Hendrickson grip her thighs and pull her sharply into him, his body going much too far and harshly as she arches with a soundless scream. Then his breath washes over her face as he pants in satisfaction. The searing heat of her tears as she trembles, gazing at him in terror through her watery vision, is nothing like the blaze of his finish inside of her. The saltiness of it stings just as much as it had earlier, if not more so and she whimpers helplessly as he forces her to endure it.

His tongue flicks out, sliding across her lips and he says something that pierces her mind just as he did her body. Her innocent soul. "The King did not come for you because he does not care for you. Your only use to him is your body. It'd do you well to not disappoint him… You wouldn't want this to happen again, would you…?"

"No! P-please! _No! NO!"_

"Elizabeth!"

She opens her eyes as oxygen slips into her lungs sharply. Wildly blond locks dance around the person's face in a beautiful halo glowing at the tips from the sun's golden rays. His face her eyes drinks in desperate to get the images from her nightmare cleansed from her mind, is riddled with hard emotions, but his eyes, so dark and narrow brim with concern. The King lies over her, his bangs tickling her face. Sir Meliodas is with her.

"Elizabeth, you were screaming again. Saying something about not wanting to go. Do you want to tell me about it? About who did this to you?"

He sounds so stressed and his voice is tight with and emotion she doesn't recognize. It sounds bad however and she doesn't want him angry with her like he was last night. No, she does not want to talk about it. _Not at all_. But she doesn't want him disappointed in her. "I…" She feels a familiar burn beginning to form behind her eyes, but she pushes past it. "He touched m-me like how y-y-you did, b-but…"

His arms go around her waist and suddenly he's pulling her to his chest. She takes this as a sign to stop fighting and let herself sink into his warmth as silent tears roll down her cheeks. She feels his head press into the side of hers and she hiccups slightly as her hands clench around his shoulders when he begins to softly shush her. "Too soon. It's alright. Just tell me when you can."

She takes a shuddering breath and nuzzles her face into his shoulder as a few more tears stain her cheeks. "You aren't upset with me, Sir Meliodas?"

His hand holds the back of her head while the other stays around her waist. "No, I'm pissed at myself. And that fucker who did this to you. I'm sure you fought as best as you could Elizabeth."

She nods rapidly while sucking in deep pulls of his wondrous scent. "Yes! I d-did! He was so s-strong and I told him no! He wouldn't stop!"

"I'll make him regret it Elizabeth. You have my word."

She squeezes closer to him in a silent thanks. She doesn't know why he seems to want to do this though. She was told he doesn't care and that only her body matters… Maybe he's upset that her body was made impure by another? Maybe… that's why?

She gives a shaky breath when his hand holding the back of her head pulls her head back and then, sluggishly as he gives her an unreadable stare, he guides his lips to hers. She jolts as her heart begins to speed up fueled by nervousness and a swell of contentment. The way he presses his mouth to hers isn't filled with the heavy, heated emotions that clouded her mind when he touched her so wonderfully before. This is slow, but somehow just as passionate and it makes her tingle happily.

If he only cared about her body possibly being ruined by another, why would he still touch her like this?


	5. Chapter 5

**~5~**

The fork slips from her mouth and she chews curiously on the golden springy bits of food Sir Meliodas told her were called "eggs". She knows what eggs are. She's seen birds make nests for them. It makes her feel sad that she's eating them… But her stomach won't let her stop. And Sir Meliodas keeps bringing the fork back to her mouth every time she finishes swallowing. He seems pleased that she's eating, so she keeps doing so, happy that he seems in a lighter mood.

It also keeps her mind off of the hands of the workers that fuss about all around her, taking "measurements" while gathering fine cloth.

After Sir Meliodas had pulled her from bed, he had made sure to cover her front with a dark cloak of his. She was fascinated with the way the arms drooped over her hands when his hand had taken hers and he had told her he was taking her to get some clothes. It was instant, the way her mind had gone blank and she had immediately began to whimper and cry, pulling at his hand which held hers. She'd pled with him not to take her back there, that she would be good from now on. _She had promised she would!_

It had taken a few minutes of his arms around her and a few whispered curses from him before she had finally stopped shaking violently. The look in his eyes when he had demanded to know why she didn't want to go had made her heart squeeze with regret. She didn't like the look he had gained. It made him look almost sad. She had told him then it was because _he_ had said the exact same thing before...

She remembers with great clarity the way his face had drained of its emotions, looking completely blank, as she stares ahead at the mirror before her now. He had pulled her to him, placing his face on her chest right above her heart. And the way his hair had tickled her chin then still makes her smile softly now. His words had been low, and, even though she had been shivering in anxiousness, she had lowered her face down into his wayward locks and listened.

"I'm not trying to trick you, Elizabeth… I want you to have clothes of your own to wear, so that you can feel more comfortable. That's all I'm trying to do."

And so she had allowed him to guide her to a place, not scary or abandoned, and really bustling with people as she had imagined it would be. When they had first arrived, she had gasped in pure awe, her hand rising to her face as amazement had fluttered through her. "There are women in the demon realm, too!?" Women had paused mid step with clothes piled in their hands well above their heads, others had stopped mid pull of their stitching, and the rest had simply turned to gape at her in disbelief.

Sir Meliodas had gained a mixed look of incredulity and almost affectionate wonder.

Now she blinks as she feels him bringing the last forkful of eggs to her mouth. She was surprised at first when he had been so adamant in feeding her. She had been dreadfully hungry, her stomach grumbling multiple times as she stood there with her arms outstretched and still as she was instructed, completely bare as she stared at herself in front of three mirrors. She wasn't allowed to move though, not until all of her measurements were taken. Sir Meliodas sat to the side with a glazed look in his eyes as he stared at her. The only thing that seemed to knock him out of his stupor was when a cart of food was brought in. That's when he promptly began to fork feed her, that same look of intense interest embedded in his gaze each time he drew near to her.

She squeaks when his mouth presses against hers briefly. It makes her toes curl slightly against the soft rug beneath her feet.

"Are you satisfied, my goddess?" His voice sounds low and dark, but not frightening. It makes her feel all warm and tingly on the inside as he stares at her intently with his chest just as breadth away from brushing hers.

She inhales, then nods quickly. "Yes, Sir Meliodas. Thank you so much!"

He hums deeply, clearly pleased with her as his arms go around her waist and pulls her into him. She gives a startled sound as her arms move forward to encircle his shoulders, disrupting the workers who give huffs and grumbles under their breaths. A shock goes through her when his lips press into the side of her neck. "Good.. I'll get you some more food when we go out on a walk later."

Her eyes widen significantly. "A walk, Sir Meliodas?"

"Yes," He breathes, and the heat of it causes her wings to flutter just slightly. "I need to go and clear up a bit of time in my day."

"What?" She whispers now, entirely troubled as her grip on him tightens.

"Don't be afraid. These people won't hurt you. Do tell me though if they make you feel frightened or uncomfortable. I'll personally run a sword through them if anything happens to you."

She shudders as she suddenly feels very cold. _'_ _That's terrible. He'll actually kill them.'_ She knows him to be a demon and to show no signs of remorse. It pains her to think that he can make her feels so good, so safe, and at the same time can chill her to the bone with a few simple words. She doesn't know what to think of Sir Meliodas…

Her thoughts halt a moment later when Sir Meliodas stretches up. His lips mesh against hers and she can't help the breathless sound of pleasure she makes when he flicks his tongue teasingly across her lips. " _Ahh",_ she moans into his mouth as her eyes drift closed with the drops of fire that begin to appear within her at his passionate touch. Again, he somehow mesmerizes her as she presses close to him and lets her tongue eagerly slide against his. Shocked gasps sound around them as a jolt of pure titillation settles deep within her. His teeth grip her bottom lip and pull back slowly as he gradually pulls away from her.

It's when space is between them, with only his hands on her waist, she realizes her wings had extended with the dizzying highs and lows of her emotions just from that touch of his mouth. His hands slip from her waist and one goes to the top of her head, petting her hair gently as she takes in deep breaths. She pulls her wings back in as she closes her eyes, only thinking of Sir Meliodas and not the sudden nervous twinge that begins to overtake the hot feelings he had began to rouse within her.

"I'll be back soon, Elizabeth," he assures her as his hand slides down to cup her cheek, urging her to open her eyes. The look of seriousness in his eyes melts away the moment he pulls away from her entirely and begins to head towards the exit.

She turns her eyes downward and shifts awkwardly in the silence that follows his leave. "I-I'm sorry." She tells them with the utmost sincerity. Her wings had probably done more harm than she imagined.

Slowly the noise of hard work begins to pick up again and the two woman tending to her move back in place. The one with jet black hair in tiny curls all around her head lifts Elizabeth's arms up in place once more in apparent dismissal. "Don't worry about it. You can't be blamed if the King got you excited."

Elizabeth tilts her head as the cool stirp of measuring tap settles around her thin waist. "Excited?"

The blond with her hair in a high ponytail, quickly writing something down on a parchment, nods. "Yeah, you know! Hot and bothered. Turned on. Horny?"

"Um…?" Elizabeth squirms slightly as these words try to make some kind of sense in her mind. "What does _horn-ny_ mean?"

They both stop and stare at her as if she's grown a second head. She lowers her head embarrassed as her cheeks begin to feel much too hot.

"Oh, hell, she's serious!"

"Goddess, how old are you? I'm sure you have to at least know what arousal is, right? _Right?"_ The blond questions desperately as she holds onto a bundle of blue cloth as if Elizabeth's words could make or break her.

The ravenette snatches the cloth from her and brings it to the table Sir Meliodas was sitting on before as she gathers a set of needles and thread. "She's a _goddess._ They don't even do that shit. Of course, she doesn't know."

Elizabeth furrows her eyebrows and lowers her arms. She wonders what could be so serious about this arousal business. "I'm one hundred and six!" She states proudly instead, feeling at least that's something she knows.

The blond's expression cracks in horrid dismay. "Oh, you're barely even a woman! And he's—"

" _Our King"_ the ravenette cuts in with a roll to her eyes. "We can't question it, besides it's nothing new…"

Elizabeth steps closer to them and sits gratefully on the chair at the large wooden table they both work at. "You both know about , Sir Meliodas?" Oh that's much more interesting than the talk from before. She wants to know as much about him as possible.

"Yeah. He's the most powerful, vile, bloodthirsty, bastard this realm has ever been graced with." The ravenette states in a reverent tone as she pulls as dark silver thread through the rich blue silky material in her hold.

"But what's even more extraordinary is his insatiable need for the hearts of virgins. He seems to relish in the purity of women." The blond continues as she hems the bottom of what Elizabeth realizes is a dress.

The goddess feels her fingers curl nervously in the wood of the table. "He needs virgin hearts?"

"He doesn't _need_ them. He _wants_ them. It's most definitely why he's so damn attracted to you."

Elizabeth's heart all but plummets into her stomach as anguish saps the warmth away, leaving her numb. She stares down blankly. Her voice comes out dull. "Really?"

"But there's something different with how he acts with you. Trust me, by now your heart would have been gone if something wasn't different." The blond nods excitedly as she smiles crookedly in Elizabeth's direction. "He seems to… I don't know, dote on you? He seems to want to keep you happy, which is damn strange considering he does nothing for nobody but himself. We heard what happened at breakfast yesterday. _How do you do it?_ You have him wrapped around your finger!"

Breakfast yesterday? The painful feeling in her chest begins to let up as Elizabeth considers her words carefully. _'_ _He treats me differently? Does he really want to keep me happy?'_ "I d-don't know..."

"Don't push the girl too much. She doesn't even know what the King's touches mean!" The ravenette chastises. She turns her dark eyes towards Elizabeth and instead asks a question with a smirk, "What kind of dresses do you like? And colors? Oh, and don't forget to tells us what style of panties you would like!"

Instantly the thoughts of Sir Meliodas' intentions with her begin to vanish as excitement runs through her as she grasps her hands together in delight. "Really!? I can tell you all of this?"

The blond places a hand on her shoulder, pausing temporarily in the intricate hemming of the frilly end of the dress. "Of course. The King wants you to have an entire wardrobe, all based on your wants."

Shocked tendrils weave throughout the goddess as she suddenly has a struggle to hold back tears of gratefulness. "I-I don't know what to say." She admits as her throat begins to tighten around a swell of her emotions.

They both look at her uncomfortably. "You'll, um, find a way to thank him, I'm sure."

She sniffs and rubs her fists over her eyes. "I want to thank you all, too, for making this."

"No need." The ravenette says with certainty.

"It's our job." the blond finishes as she goes back to her part in sewing.

Elizabeth is forced to accept this with a watery nod. An entire wardrobe. And Sir Meliodas wants her to have it… She sighs lightly as she curls a lock of her silver hair around her finger. He can be so sweet.

~.~.~

Sir Meliodas is completely stoic as he walks beside her in the castle halls. She skips merrily however in her new silken blue dress that caresses her calves with each skip she takes. His hand is securely around hers as they journey towards what he told her would be the castle's gardens. She's especially excited! She hasn't been outside in what's felt like ages.

She stops skipping for a moment and instead brings their connected hands up to her chest as she beams brightly. The skeptical stares of the servants and guards that pass by them is completely missed by her. "These shoes are so nice and blue! I like blue, Sir Meliodas! But I also like green, and gold, and pink, and-"

"Elizabeth," He cuts her off as they make a turn causing her eyes to drift to his unreadable expression. When he doesn't say anything more immediately, she begins to fidget with his hand held tightly within hers as her nerves begin to creep up. But then he gratefully continues as the hallway begins to open up. "I'm glad you had a good time."

She blinks and her mood is soaring once more. "Oh yes! It was lovely! The women told me all sorts of things, Sir Meliodas!"

They stop for a moment upon reaching a thick glass door that Sir Meliodas is quick to open. The cool air of early spring greets her in a rush as they step out. It runs through the feathers of her wings and tousles both of their hair playfully. Leaves thick and lively in all tones of green decorate the ground, the trees and bushes, and Elizabeth gapes in pure awe at the beauty of it. The colors that blend into it from rare flowers and ripe fruits only makes it more magnificent in her mind. She could stay out here breathing the fragrance of the air for hours if she could. It's what she feels is the heaven of the demonic realm.

"This is splendid, Sir Meliodas!" Elizabeth cries out as she balances on her toes and feels her wings spread out in pure delight.

Her wings slam into something however in her excitement and from the annoyed curse at her side she knows what immediately. She draws them in with a frightened little hum and turns worried eyes in Sir Meliodas' direction, dreading his reaction.

He's rubbing the side of his head and glaring heatedly at her wings as he mutters rather darkly. "Those things are fucking huge."

Elizabeth lowers her head in shame. "I'm sorry. The other goddesses used to say similar things. They seemed displeased that my wings were much larger than theirs… It must be a bad thing."

She hears Sir Meliodas sigh before he tugs on their connected hands, leading them forward through springy grass and perfectly trimmed bushes. When they round a few trees and stop at one sagging with green bunches of grapes, he pulls them to sit on the grey stone bench beneath it. "It's not a bad thing, Elizabeth. I just get pissed easily. I think your wings make you look … beautiful." He isn't looking at her, but instead at the grouping of grapes he's pulling down from the tree. The last word being whispered just as he retakes his seat.

 _'_ _Sir Meliodas thinks that… that I look beautiful?'_ She stares blankly at the shadows interrupted by the splotches of golden light from the afternoon sun as her heart beats strongly and quickly in her chest. "Thank you," She whispers softly as she senses heat creeping from her face and down her neck.

"Don't mention it."

But her head goes up to look at him as he picks a few grapes, wiping them off with the blue handkerchief that was tucked into the pocket of his suit he wears in a messy sort of sense that looks rather good… Shouldn't she say the same thing as well, since she thinks he looks nice, too? The thought rings true in her mind so she turns more to her side with a smile spreading across her lips. "I think you look beautiful, too, Sir Meliodas!"

He halts in cleaning the fruit and just stares at her for a long moment. The messiness of his bangs blow around briefly when the wind passes by, revealing the large demonic mark that curls across his forehead. Before she can start to doubt her words, he speaks while shaking his head in marvel. "Sometimes I wonder if you truly are this naive…"

"Naive?" She tastes out the word on her tongue.

He scoots closer to her and places the grapes in her lap before moving his hands to glide slowly along her waist in soothing motions. Her hands settle around the fruit, it capturing nearly all of her attention as she moves to pick a few to eat. She's chewing happily when he asks her a question instead.

"How old are you, Elizabeth?"

She purses her lips, wondering why that question seems to be so popular today. "I told the women before already, Sir Meliodas!" She pouts, before continuing when his eyes seem to get darker something in them wanting her answer desperately. "I'm one hundred and six! The other goddesses would tease me about being the youngest of the group sometimes, but really they were only a few years older, so I never understood why…"

She hears him growl, low, thick and in seemingly satisfaction as she finishes. The sound still causes her to jump and she squeaks clutching her fruit when he suddenly pulls her to him to sit in his lap, her legs across his as he holds her around the waist. His lips go to her chest, right above her speeding heart, seeming eager in the way they press and suck there gently.

Her dress only covers her bust in a heart like shape, sweeping around to dip low on her back so that she has no issues with her wings. She wonders if the dress should have come up higher so that his lips couldn't reach her skin there? But… she sighs with a shaky breath as her hand goes to curl into the back of his hair, it doesn't really hurt. It feels nice actually, but it also causes her nerves to jolt with the faintest taste of panic.

Elizabeth closes her eyes and gives a little moan when his tongue runs across the mark he seemed desperate in making. His breathing feels ragged against her flesh as he rests his head against her chest. Everything about him just feels abruptly on edge to her mind. "You're perfect. So perfect, my goddess…"

She hums, not knowing what to say, but feeling more at ease now that he's stopped. She pulls her legs to rest on the bench and relies on Sir Meliodas' hold on her to keep her from falling off his lap. She once again focuses on the feeling of his warmth and the wonderful fruit he gave her as the feeling of outdoors calms her greatly.

A curious thought travels through her mind after she swallows a few. "How old are you, Sir Meliodas?"

"Three thousand one hundred and six."

She nods at the number rolling a few of the plump fruit between her fingers. "That's old."

He actually laughs and coils his arms around her more snuggly. She feels herself blush when he presses a kiss to the side of her cheek. "Yes, it is… It's also what happens when you've been cursed with immortality."

" _Im-more-tality,"_ She stresses the words trying to remember where she's heard it before. And then something dawns to her. "Oh, I'm so sorry, Sir Meliodas… You must get so lonely…"

He doesn't answer, but she feels his muscles tense around her. She gains a bright idea as she turns to kiss the top of his head. "I can stay with you! You're really scary sometimes, and you do mean things to others… but I think I like you! You're nice to me, and I like how you make me feel warm and good."

She doesn't understand why he suddenly takes in a startled breath, but she feels happy when he looks up and gazes at her with gentle eyes. She's even more elated when his mouth comes to hers and again, pressing slowly, but sensually as well. Her breath flees her as he presses into her more strongly, sucking and nibbling her lips until she's squirming with a familiar sensation running hotly through her veins. She gives a choked whimper when he delves his tongue deeply into her mouth, running it along every inch demandingly.

Her lips feel swollen when he pulls back and she hadn't realized when she'd dropped her fruit or when he'd turned her in his lap so that her legs rest on either side of his. However it does begin to make her feel antsy even if it's a position that seems to feel good right now. It's so conflicting in her mind as she stares down into his smoldering eyes. Her hands twitch in a growing sense of unnerve around his shoulders, but she tries to keep herself from panicking or thinking about his body between her legs.

"Elizabeth, I want you to stay with me. I'm never going to let you go," He tells her with a strong conviction, his words embracing her reassuringly.

"Okay, good," She brushes her nose against his and he chuckles at her antics. "If we're going to be together forever, can I get to know you then?"

He nods giving a contented sigh. She gasps when he moves them to lie down, him on his back and her atop of him, before he answers. "Ask me anything you want to know, Elizabeth."

She stares down at him with wide eyes as her silver tresses brush against her bare shoulders with the wind's guidance. What should she ask him first? "The women told me that you desire virgin hearts and that you like me because of that. But they also said you treat me different. Why?"

He almost seems shocked by her rather detailed inquiry. Then his expression seems to turn unkind as his eyebrows lower and his mouth forms a cruel smirk. "They said that, huh?"

She nods with uncertainty letting her hands play with the lapels of his black jacket.

His hand reaches up and combs slowly through her hair as he answers, not giving away much of his thoughts with his expression. "That's true… I treat you differently for many reasons, Elizabeth. One of the main ones is because you've been hurt and I don't want you to hurt anymore."

"Will you treat me the same as now when I get better?" She whispers hesitantly.

She feels his fingers massage against her scalp and she sags against him with a contented sigh. "Yes."

Sir Meliodas has good in him. Maybe that's why she likes him? She still wants to know why he likes virgin hearts so much. It sounds nauseating in her mind… For now she'll keep that curiosity to herself though. She's interested in something else at the moment. "Sir Meliodas?"

"Hmm?"

"They told me I didn't know what your touches meant. And they said you made me aroused. They said some other words too, but I don't remember. What do they mean, Sir Meliodas?" She asks sweetly with her chin pressed against his chest and her eyes peeking at him wide and expressive.

"Those gossiping wenches…" She hears him mutter and it causes her to giggle.

"Tell me, please!" She urges as she wriggles just slightly atop of him.

He gives her a surprisingly stern look that makes her expression sulky. "I don't think that's a good idea. You wouldn't be able to understand with just words. You'd need to feel it and hear me explain in order to get it."

"It's fine! I trust you, Sir Meliodas," She grips her hands eagerly into the cloth against his chest.

He looks truly confused as his hands grip her waist. She can feel tremors in them oddly enough. "You trust a bastard like me, Elizabeth? Why?"

She looks down feeling quite on the spot as he seeks an answer. "I don't know. You did steal me away… But the couple days I've spent with you has shown me that you'll t-take care of me. Won't you, Sir Meliodas?"

The mark along his forehead seems to wriggle and grow spreading across his face slightly. She stares at it in fascination as he answers. "Yes, I'll take care of you. You're mine."

"Okay!" Now that they've gotten that cleared up, "Then show me what arousal means!"

He blinks and it's like a whole new person is beneath her. The one she first met. The one from the bath. Her palms begin to sweat as her heart lurches in her throat. He looks so dangerous, so ravenous… It makes her insides squirm and coil in a growing blaze.

"I promise I won't go far. I won't have you screaming in fear of me." Is all he says in a low tone that melts in her ears nicely. His hands collect hers and place them on either side of his head, making sure she grips the edges of the bench before moving on. He shifts under her, sliding so that his body falls between her legs and she sucks in a sharp uneasy breath. "Don't move from this position," he commands darkly and she nods while biting her lip.

He slides lower beneath her as she feels his hands slipping behind her back to the zipper that keeps her dress against her form. She's breathing rapidly now, unsure of what he's going to do, forcing herself to stick to her word and trust him. He won't hurt her. His hands won't turn punishing on her skin. His voice won't sound satisfied at her crying pleas. He won't enter her with such force that she bleeds.

 _"_ _Elizabeth."_

She opens her eyes with a jump.

"You're shaking… Do you want me to stop?" He asks as she feels her dress loose around her torso.

Breathing slowly she shakes her head. "No. Continue, please."

He waits several moments just in case she changes her mind and then he pulls down her dress, only enough for were her breasts to become exposed. She feels his hands smooth around and cup them on their sides and she almost expects it to feel painful. But his hands are hot, the skin of his palms, rough and it simply feels pleasant. Elizabeth lets out a breath and closes her eyes again. This time just thinking of the demon beneath her.

The first flick of his tongue against her skin is a shock, but then it becomes firmer and more languid as he slowly sucks in her nipples before letting them slip out of his mouth. Her entire body shivers as he licks, nibbles, and gropes her breasts. He groans against them as her mouth falls open and she tries not to press down into him, fearing she'll suffocate him. _"_ _Mmm… Sir Meliodas…"_ It feels good. Like before. Only this time he's focusing entirely on them, teasing the hardness of her nipples with his teeth and tongue or just sucking and pressing his mouth around her fleshy swells with a hungered passion.

She wants to rub against something as a pressure begins to pulse in her core. She decides to rub against Sir Meliodas as he takes both of her breasts and pushes them together taking advantage to flick his tongue against both nipples at once. Her head it thrown back at once. " _Sir Meliodas!"_ He sucks both in his mouth, something she thought was impossible, and the sensation so hot, so thrilling, causes her to bit her lip fiercely as her throat emits unsteady noises of pleasure.

His breath rushes against her breasts as he lets her moist nipples slip from his mouth. She can feel his torso beneath her legs as she presses down, granting her shocks of searing bliss. "Tell me what you're feeling, Elizabeth."

She breathes rapidly and lets her eyes open into hooded gaze. "I feel so hot and… something throbs b-between my legs."

He grips her waist and she whines as he stops her from her instinctive movements. "This feeling right now, that's arousal."

"So… when you make me feel good that's arousal?" She likes that idea very much, even if it feels quite dirty in her mind.

Sir Meliodas slides up to where she can see his face just as dark and dangerous as before… "Yeah…"

"How do I get rid of it?"

His expression clears up surprisingly quickly at her question. "You said it yourself. When I make you feel good… Doesn't it lead to relief?"

 _'_ _When he makes me…'_ All at once the wonderful feelings begin to drain, shift, then morph into phantom sensations she'd never wish to relive again. Her body begins to quake as horrid images start to bombard her mind.

Sir Meliodas quickly sits up and cups her cheek, holding her gaze to his so that she can keep focus. "There are other ways to get rid of it, but none are really beneficial right now. It's just best to wait it out."

She quickly nods as he fixes her clothes for her, keeping her mind afloat when she realizes Sir Meliodas really does want to protect her. But a thought ends up pressing into her mind as she looks down, downcast. "Why didn't he make it feel good like you? Why didn't he make me aroused?"

Sir Meliodas goes still and when she looks up it's hard to read his expression through the thick fringe of his bangs. "Some people enjoy the pain of others. They find pleasure in it. That's why, Elizabeth."

She nods solemnly. She had been afraid that would be the answer.


	6. Chapter 6

**~6~**

Hendrickson.

That is the name of the demonic son of a bitch who dared to touch his woman. His brothers had informed him of their findings the very next day after he sent them after him. According to them, Hendrickson was a guard who had apparently impersonated a server in order to assault the goddesses who were assigned in the kitchen. Once word spread of Meliodas' activities with Elizabeth during breakfast, the demon must have set his sights on her next.

Relationships of such kinds with goddesses had never occurred before Meliodas had them kidnapped and harbored to the demonic realm. It could be said that he created a revolutionary idea that began spreading like the flames of purgatory. Once again he was reminded that Elizabeth being attacked was his fault.

At that point he had expected _Hendrickson_ to have been secured and ready for the blond to dish out his absolute _worse._ The rage that ran through him at hearing that Hendrickson had long since left the demon realm, most likely after he had finished with Elizabeth, was like having a fuse ready to go off. The occupants of the castle were wound tight with pure bone aching fear for the rest of that day. They were so wary of what Meliodas would do as he stormed the halls masked in his writhing shadows that curled from him like a deadly mist. Everyone but Elizabeth that is, whom he spared from his rampage.

This was all a week ago. _A week_. And his two best Commandments have yet to catch head or tail of him.

"He's somewhere in Britannia, brother, and given the fact the he seems to be able to blend in when the situation calls for it… with a good mage at hand he could easily pass off as a pesky human for quite a bit of time," Estarossa had informed him entirely nonplussed.

"We have a few of our lessers seeking any traces of him. He will be found, Meliodas," Zeldris went on entirely rigid and severe in his reassurance.

It's absolutely infuriating to think that that fucker got a one up on him. To think that this Hendrickson who was supposed to be loyal to his King, would easily commit such a betrayal. Meliodas decides he will have to make him a prime example of those who wish to work against him.

He had made an announcement on the night he had taken Elizabeth for a walk. He had been sitting on his throne with her squarely in his lap as his eyes took in those attending the meeting. She had fidgeted nervously as many of his councillors and scribes were there eagerly awaiting his word.

He saw the way they sneered at her as she wrapped her arms around his neck and huddled closer to him. It had made him giddy with the thought of tearing any of them down if they spoke a word against her.

His hand had been wrapped around her waist in order to grip securely against her thigh, holding her to him. He had smiled a cruel and haughty grin most recognized of him. "Do you see this beautiful creature here?" He had gestured to her slowly with his free hand.

No one had directly answered, but their glares had intensified.

He'd laughed. _'_ _Envy. A ridiculous sin to fall into.'_ "Touch her and I'll make sure something very vital is chopped off and you're healed with it gone. See what it's like to live a life without pleasure… That's not to go without saying a good bit of torture won't be involved as well. Death sounds like a fun idea, too!"

Everyone seemed to lurch back and shift uncomfortably as their eyes had turned from Elizabeth. Their fear was a sweet kind of smell, soaking the room heavily in their surrender to his power and will. He watched intently as scribes began to scribble messily but quickly making sure his message would be clear to all. He had sighed in satisfaction as everything seemed to be going smoothly. Elizabeth would be safe. She would remain unharmed…

But she had shivered in his arms then.

"B-But, Sire, forgive me for speaking out of turn," One counciler, on old one he was familiar with who had always seemed to loathe Meliodas, even before the blond took the throne from his father-well _murdered_ him to get it, but still...-had spoken out loudly. The sweat that dotted his forehead was obvious to Meliodas even with their distance and the people separating them. "She's just a _goddess_. Why is our enemy given such high importance? It is as if… as if-"

"As if what?" Meliodas had asked calmly, despite the sharp glint that had began to form in his eyes, and the minute tightening of his hand upon the arm of his throne.

"It is as if she is receiving the status of a Queen!"

The demons surrounding the counselor all had began to subtly shift away from him. Meliodas had forced himself to take deep breaths, attempting to remain calm as his blood had boiled and his vision had hazed crimson. Elizabeth's scent was his savior in that situation. He knew she was scared. He could feel the stranglehold she had on him and knew she didn't want to be there anymore. That's why he hadn't outright killed the man for questioning him. He did plan to go after him when she was put to bed… then end is sorry excuse once and for all however.

"I never said that. You were always fond of putting words into my mouth, weren't you…? Elizabeth is not to be touched and that is final. Only I have the power to punish her if that is every necessary. She is _mine_." He had leant forward just the slightest and made sure to bore his gaze into every single one of them as his shadows had poured from his being, curling around he and Elizabeth in a show of his possession. The mark along his forehead had seared white hot as he had tasted his dominance. "Take that however you must to get it through your dimwitted minds that my woman is not to be harmed."

He had let his statements sit for a few moments before he had risen with Elizabeth cradled in his arms in lieu of the exit to the side of the throne room. "Get the fuck out," he'd announced curtly which followed the sounds of scrambling demons vying for the largest exit.

Elizabeth hadn't said a word as he had walked through the stony halls bustling with servants, a few goddesses among them bound with metallic suppressors around their necks. Her usually bubbling curiosity was completely absent and her silence that replaced it had began to cut into him deeply as concerning. He had stopped by a nearby window and perched her on the windowsill's edge. The moonlight had shined in and set her in a soft blue tinged glow.

He had pushed his forehead gently against hers as she was looking down at her hands curled into her lap. He wanted her to look at him. It was a deep seated need at the time to see her big ceruleans gazing up at his. "Elizabeth… Look at me…"

He had seen her lips tighten and her eyebrows crease. She didn't move.

 _'_ _Did I frightened her too much? Has she began to truly see me for what I am? Will she decide to change her mind about what she said before? About wanting us to stay together forever?'_ He had felt instantly stupid for thinking such a thing, but the ache of driving her away was what pushed him into sliding his hands beneath small delicate ones. He had lifted them up, almost shivering at how smooth and warm they are compared to his cold and calloused ones, towards his face so that he could kiss each of their backs. "Ellie… can you look at me?"

 _Ellie?_ What had driven him to say such a thing?

It hadn't mattered really. She had looked up with pouty lips and cheeks softly brushed with a dusting of cerise hue. "Sir Meliodas… you were very mean."

He had sighed and kissed her forehead, murmuring against it as a mix of relief at her willingness to talk to him and regret at her having to be apart of that, even if it was necessary. "Elizabeth, the demon realm is a terribly cruel place that I rule by striking fear and respect in the hearts of others. I have to be that way. Demons _are_ that way…"

She had curled her fingers against his palms, then turned her head up so that their noses brushed together and he had no other choice but to submerge himself in the endless depths of her blue eyes. He hadn't realized how many shades of blue her eyes truly possessed until then… "I understand, Sir Meliodas. I may not like it, and I wish things could be done differently, but I can tell that you really do care. It's sweet in your own way what you're trying to do!"

For a moment things had slowed down dramatically. He could feel every stuttering beat of his hearts, sense the soft rustling of air around them as it brushed against his skin. He could smell Elizabeth's delicate scent in perfect detail. From the potent draw of her purity to the subtle shifting of her interests… Her hair was soft and smooth as it rubbed against his forehead and her warmth was comfortable and… accepting.

She had leant up and chastely kissed him. The feel of her mouth was soft and tender, like a treat he would be powerless against satiating himself on. Not that he ever could… She hadn't pushed further, choosing to stay against him as he felt her lips curve up into a sweet smile. His hearts had skipped several beats. This was the first time she had kissed him. And he had felt entangled in her heavenly snare more so than ever before.

Meliodas had slowly slipped his arms around her thin waist and pulled her up against him. He had kissed her with the slow kindling of his emotions that welled intensely within him. He had felt something in him changing, growing, _cementing_ as he had kissed her under the glow of the moon. The sadistic demon would be determined to find out exactly what it was in time.

~.~.~

It sounds wet, slippery, and quick, the moist smacks that fill his ears. The headboard makes a steady beat against the wall, loudly drawing attention to the occupants upon the bed. But nothing is louder than her voice in his ears as she moans through choked gasps, sounding desperate, needy, and pleading all at once. Meliodas huffs through tight teeth as his fingers curl more tightly into her hips, loving how she whimpers and arches more into his thrusts with a high squeal of rapture. Fuck, he's doing her right. He can feel her shudder and clench fiercely with each inward stroke of his hips. It makes his tongue dart out across his lips in satisfaction to feel her so readily accepting of his attentions.

It's dark in the room with only moonlight accentuating her form curved before him, her ass high and her front bent low. Her wings are so ruffled and sweat rolls steadily down her skin. She's clawing at the sheets as she cries softly, and he begins to thrust harder but slows his pace when he feels her slick heat beginning to convulse. Elizabeth is so beautiful, so sexy, so fucking good around his cock, he doesn't know how much more of her tight slickness he can take before he explodes in his release.

 _"_ _Sir Meliodas… M-More… Moremoremore!"_ She demands of him as she slowly begins to push her hips back into his. Her breaths start to hitch quicker and the heat surrounding him seems to grow steadily with each wet meeting of their hips.

He hisses a breath between his teeth and quickly pulls from her in order to shift the goddess onto her side. She moans almost pitifully in dismay, the moonlight gleaming against the sweat that rolls down her breasts and in between them as she gazes pleadingly at the angrily flushed length that stands tall between his legs. Meliodas doesn't have her wait for too long as he lifts one of her legs up and over his shoulder and slides home with a throaty groan.

He can go so much deeper this way and she can immediately tell the difference as he drives into her with husky groans. He watches her face as she seems to lose all sense of herself. He would think she was in pain from the way her eyebrows draw in, her face gaining a deep shade of red, and her mouth falling open as tears glisten in her lashes, if not for the loud cries she begins to make.

 _"_ _Oh gods, S-Sir Meliodas! Sir Meliodas ughnn! SIR MELIODAS!"_

Fuck his hearts are about to beat out of his chest just watching her fall apart. And she's screaming his name. _His name._ _"_ _Mmm…"_ He lets his head fall back and picks up the pace so that the squeaking of the bed is mingled with the wet splurts of his cock sliding into her again and again. He can feel it, the burning tightness in his loins as she gets closer and closer…

He peels open his eyes long enough to raise his hand down to the top of her flushed, slick sex. If she's reaching her end, he wants her _mind blown._ With his pace being at an all time high he teases her clit with his fingers and bores his gaze in her direction. His lips are curved lazily even if he begins to moan desperately the moment she all but snaps from him stimulating her just right.

He's sure the whole castle can hear her screams as she reaches her end more powerfully than he's managed to get her thus far. She curls slightly as her feathers bristle with the shocks her body is going through and oh she's looking at him. Her eyes rimmed in tears as she sings her praises. The look in her deep cerulean's is that of deep pleasure, heavy affection, and swelling happiness.

All for him.

Meliodas literally feels his entire body go boneless as every ounce of energy in him goes to his release. His hands shake as he grips her thigh, hearing a dull roar of his blood pounding in his ears as his hips roll unsteadily into her. Broken moans of her name, one after another, force their way up his throat as he feels the draining relief surge from him again and again, almost never ending. Then after what feels like minutes of this blaze of pulsing relief from his loins,he finally feels the thick stickiness of his essence beginning to slip from her with each thrust of his hips, coming to a climactic ending, leaving him breathless.

Fuck, has he ever come that much? He just really wants to lie down… go to sleep…

But curious hands are touching his waist, causing him to… wake up?

He opens his eyes with a tired yawn to see that it is indeed the middle of the night, which lets him know that once again in the past week, he's just woken up from an intense wet dream involving his Elizabeth. But something feels different this time, besides the angered annoyance of his weak need for her. The waistband of his underwear is tight around the head of his cock, much lower on his waist then they should be. He shouldn't even be wearing these damn things in the first place. The only reason for them being so that Elizabeth can feel comfortable in bed with him and to cover up the mess he tends to make after his dreams…

But they're pulled down this time and the feeling of hands on his waist is a rather curious thing indeed. His hips jolt forward in surprise when a tongue seems to curiously slip up his torso and his mind dazed from sleep points out several things he should have noticed before. Like Elizabeth is not in front of him, her head peeking above the covers as she should be. The hands flexing nervously against his hips are covered in a cooling stickiness. And warm breath is dancing on his lower belly sending pleasant tingles down his spine. The tongue swipes again and he makes a low sound in the back of his throat.

He's almost afraid to look beneath the sheets. But he ends up lifting them anyway to find a head full of silver hair rather close to his crotch. The white mess of his release sticks to the covers his stomach which she licks _again—_ fuck is she trying to make him pounce her?—and her hands, when it should all be in his underwear. He sighs shakily in a mix of exasperation and fondness. _"_ _Elizabeth."_

She jerks at hearing his voice so close and she pulls her head back to stare up at him. His throat tightens fiercely as it dries of its moisture. Her eyes are wide and pleading, filled with a nervous anxiousness of someone who's been caught doing wrong. But what makes him fight painfully with desire that roars and thrashes urgently is the white mess that sticks to her face in thick splashes. How in the world did she dirty herself up so sexily?

"S-Sir Meliodas, I'm sorry! I was trying to help, I promise!" She immediately bursts out as she slides up and pushes tightly to him, her face right below his. "You were making sounds in your sleep and saying my name and I wasn't sure if you were having a nightmare or not! And then you started moving against my hip. That got me really concerned, especially when I noticed your shorts looked different from before!"

He stops himself from laughing and holds in his wide grin as he reaches to grasp the back of her neck, holding her head more up towards him. She gasps, pausing in her explanation as he licks a clean path across her cheek, cleaning her up some.

She seems reluctant in placing her hands on him, they're still sticky. But she closes her eyes and leans into his slow licks across her face as she pushes valiantly on in her tale with shaky breaths. "I t-thought something was hurting you. So I pulled your shorts down some and that when white stuff started coming out! I d-didn't know what to do! I didn't want you to be angry with me, Sir Meliodas, so..."

He captures her lips in a slow burning kiss, tilting his head slowly as he dips his tongue in her mouth for only a sample, not wanting to get himself more worked up than he already is… He looks into her dazed eyes with a deep searing gaze of his own. "You tried to clean up the mess?"

She nods quickly and he finds himself falling into her again, kissing her lips more aggressively as she melts against him. Fuck, he can't get enough of her. Every single little thing about her is appealing in his mind. He didn't think another being could possess qualities he would drown in and give anything to keep in tact. The righteousness of goddesses usually makes his darkness blaze with such a rage, their bodies would end up lying scattered all around him. Goddesses are demons natural opposite, their vile enemy. But Elizabeth, oh _Elizabeth_. He worships her. He's known her for a little over a week and he fucking worships her.

He wouldn't dare risk harming this angle he holds in his possession. Never ever.

It's fucking crazy, as he rolls her onto her back and grips her wrists, pressing them into the bed beside her head as he slows his kisses to simply steal her breath away. He just wanted her to fuck to begin with. And yeah he still wants that, craves it, _needs it_ to the point that he can't stop dreaming about it. But he also enjoys her naivete. He cares for the purity of her heart. Each and every day he looks forward to seeing just what she'll do next. Her comments might sometimes seem absolutely ridiculous to others, but he inwardly finds them endearing. No one here is that innocent. She is though. His Elizabeth is, and he'll kill anyone who tries to take that away. Starting with that bastard who made her afraid…

His mouth trails hotly down her neck and towards the thin material of her nightie that barely covers her ass or her breasts. Sometimes he wonders if those seamstresses were toying with him. Knowing that Elizabeth would go to bed in these every night. Knowing how much he loves looking at her big blue eyes staring curiously at him as she wears such downright sinful attire, not even knowing what she's doing to him as he tries to hide the tent he easily gets just from looking at her.

She gives an unsteady noise that drives him further over the edge as he kisses her nipples peeking out of her lingerie. Her legs spread and he hates himself, _hates himself_ for taking advantage and rubbing against her when he knows, damn it, _he knows_ , that this is just her natural reaction. She's not near to being ready. She's done this before during their heated moments. He's done this before. And it always ends up the same way.

Her pleasant sounds seem to wither away and her once welcoming body begins to shake tremendously in his hold. He lurches back from her before she can begin screaming. Even if it feels as if he's physically being shredded on the inside to be separated from his desire, _he will not have her suffer at his hands._

 _"_ _S-S-Sir Meliodas?"_ He shushes the cries that begin to build in her chest as he moves instead to her side, laying chaste kisses along her face in an attempt to calm her.

"Ssh. I shouldn't have went that far. Calm down, Ellie..." He murmurs low against the side of her temple.

She sniffs and nods. "I'm s-sorry…"

He sighs and presses a strong kiss to the side of her head. She always feels guilty for something that isn't her fault. "Don't worry about it. Just remember that I will never hurt you and I won't let anyone else either."

He stays with her until her shakes calm and then he pulls the covers over her and climbs out of bed.

"Wait! Where are you going?"

He turns around and sees her eyes are the only thing visible under the covers wrapped around her. "I'm just going to take a… cold bath. I'll be back." He reassures her before resuming his path towards his washroom.

"I wish I could help you as I should…" he almost doesn't hear her whisper.

He pretends he doesn't hear her though and lets the door close behind him. She's very naive, but she also knows more than she lets on. She knows he's suffering from his need for her. But what she doesn't know is that he can wait as long as it takes to have her fully. She doesn't know that she's more than worth it to him.

~.~.~

So he had finally gotten her to feed him. Although it's not how he imagined it would be in the beginning. She's sitting beside him with her chair smooshed beside his at the head of the table. She leant over and eagerly fed him eggs with her fork, opening her mouth as she did so in the way a mother would their child when they fed them. Fuck it's embarrassing. He felt fucking ridiculous because everyone was watching. He could feel each and every one of their stares as Elizabeth cooed at him while feeding him his damn breakfast. He does not blame anyone for laughing. Of course he can't be blamed for getting angry with them for it too.

"Here you go, Sir Meliodas!" she chimes in a lovely voice making it impossible for him to be angry at _her._

He takes the offering and nearly chokes on a startled breath when she unexpectedly swoops forward to steal a kiss. Her wings fluttering just behind her as she does so. He's quick to catch the back of her neck and keep her there, gently guiding her lips apart as he slips his tongue into her mouth… sharing his breakfast with her in exchange for her wonderful flavor.

When he pulls back, chewing on his portion with a smug smirk, she sits there for a moment dazed as she chews slowly, soft-yellow fluffy eggs. He can tell the moment when she regains herself as she looks down at her plate of warm food and begins to pick at it some. He can see the motions of her body as she slightly kicks her feet beneath the table.

It's just when he begins to feed his own self with warning glares at those who are seated at the dining table with them—his brothers mostly—does he hear her ask him a question softly. "Sir Meliodas? Why is it that Gelda and Jericho don't sit at the table, but on the floor instead?"

 _'_ _Gelda and Jericho?'_ It takes him a few moments of consideration to understand who she's referring to. The two goddesses that belong to his brothers. Now that he knows though it doesn't mean he has a good way of answering her. The blunt truth is a definite way to go… "They belong to my brothers-"

"Like I belong to you, Sir Meliodas?" She turns her blue gaze to him and he gives a curt nod. Something about the look in her eyes though makes him feel as if there's more to her thoughts. And her next words only confirm it. "So why are they on the floor while I'm in a chair?"

 _'_ _Stop asking questions that are impossible to answer damn it!'_ He sighs and is grateful the others are all drawn into their own conversations as he tries to explain this as painless as possible to his goddess. "Because they were taken to be 'pets' of sorts. They are to do whatever my brothers tell them to do. If they want their goddesses to sit on the floor then that's what is to happen."

"Why am I treated special? Is it because… because of what h-he did?" She asks instead no longer interested in her food.

He grits his teeth and feels his grip begin to warp the shape of the fork in his hand. "Yes," it's the bitter truth of it. That incident open his eyes startlingly quick to what he had in his possession and he'll never be able to go back to the way things were before. "But that's not entirely true. It helped me see that I never want you hurt, Ellie," He whispers so no one else can hear, moving his hand up to cup the side of her face so that he's forced to endure the full effect of her saddened gaze.

Her hands come up and wrap gently around the base of his hand which caresses her cheek. His thumb shifts, then smooths across the bottom of her pouting lip waiting for her to speak as he is effortlessly pulled into her allure. "It feels wrong though, Sir Meliodas. I should at least do something shouldn't I? You take care of me so well… Shouldn't I do something to repay you?"

Doesn't she know that her simply being alive and happy and _with him_ is more than anything he could ask of her? Damn it feels like he's weak to her, as if every defense he's ever built was a _joke_. What is this god damn feeling that keeps making his hearts stutter and nearly speed out of his chest every time he looks at her or _thinks_ of her? Urgh, it's getting stronger every day…

"Elizabeth, there's nothing I want you to do except for being with me and staying happy. But if there's something you want to do… Just tell me and I'll consider it," He offers with a lopsided smirk before drawing her in much desired for kiss.

They lean over the arms of their chairs, keeping close as he slowly kisses her senseless. He's slow and passionate and ever eager to keep her close, not wanting their lips to separate for too long as he swallows her moans. He has her breathing raggedly, kissing languid paths down her jaw and to her neck when it becomes obvious her lungs are starved. But he's quick to return to her plump lips, that send grazes of fresh desire through his soul, with small pecks until she's melting into him once again with breathy noises that sends a familiar tension into his muscles.

All at the breakfast table.

"Watching you both can be nauseating sometimes," Zeldris comments with a bit of content in his tone.

Meliodas pulls back from Elizabeth at his own pace, sucking on her lower lip as he does so. Her hands on his shoulders shake in their hold and he admires the accomplishment of his work with a dark thrill. She's so flushed and needy looking as she gaze at him from under thick lashes… Fuck she's so tempting. If only she was ready, _he would not give a damn._ He'd take her right there on the dining table in front of them all.

"Then don't watch," he responds in a voice rougher than his usual, feeling the residual effects of his carnal needs ebbing in his veins.

"It's a bit hard when you both are at the head of the table and the sounds she makes are anything but subtle," Zeldris scoffs, "Besides, Estarossa and I have a matter to discuss with you that is of utmost importance."

Meliodas sits straighter in his chair debating what he should do about Elizabeth… He doesn't want her to hear what might have to be discussed here. He turns quickly to her and asks, "I need to discus this right now… Would you rather go to our room or out to the garden?"

She fidgets under the sudden scrutiny he gives her and he can easily note her uneasiness, but she comes to a decision either way. "C-can I go to the garden?"

He knows she hates being alone in their room which is why he offered the second suggestion. He gives her a quick kiss before nodding. "Of course. Do you remember the way?"

She pushes her chair back and shifts to stand. "Yes, I believe so. Can Jericho and Gelda come with me, too?"

That… is not exactly up to him although he does have the power to say so.

"Fine. I am positive Jericho here wouldn't be foolish enough to try and escape." Estarossa leans back and looks down at the goddess glaring furiously at the ground beneath her.

"Whatever. If it'll get the meeting started quicker…" Zeldris states idly as his hand smooths along Gelda's shoulder who reacts with a shiver and a pink dusting across her cheeks.

It's after Elizabeth gives him a hug from a side before leading her to goddess companions from the room does the room grow deadly serious.

"A grouping of battle goddesses were discovered in a forest that located near one of the entrances to the demon realm. They have yet to make a move yet, but we're positive their activity has to do with our abduction of the newly formed goddesses." Zeldris cuts to the chase.

"What measures have been taken thus far?" Meliodas asks gruffly as he thinks of those divine bitches wishing to come and try to start something. They aren't getting Elizabeth back. _Hell no._

"Gloxinia, Dolor, and Galan have been stationed strategically to observe them for their next move. If they make for the entrance they are ordered to capture them. Galan of course will handle their questioning…" Estarossa explains as a devious glint forms in his eyes, making the lazy grin he gives more twisted.

"Good. If they do make a move, make sure I know. We may be going to war after all." The idea excites him, lighting him in pulsing anticipation at once again being able to take to the searing heat and blood soaked dirt of the battle field. It sears him in a sudden need that demands to be satiated. But can he risk leaving her right now to sink his teeth in the hearts of virgins?

"I doubt anyone would want to lose their dick over one girl," Estarossa penetrates his worried thoughts in his easy going way, "Go spread your mayhem, brother."

His hands are already twitching with the riveting idea… Meliodas abruptly stands and begins to stride briskly towards the exit. "Carry on as you were," He calls out over his shoulder, his mind already beginning to fog pleasantly with the idea of the many virgins he can get his hands on…

He just hopes his Elizabeth will be fine for the few hours he'll be away.


	7. Chapter 7

**~7~**

Her feet covered in soft yellow shoes lightly hop from one smooth circular stone of the pathway to another as she leads her companions to a particular part of the garden she's become familiar with. Her arms are out to her side as she smiles entirely carefree. She enjoys the sun's early afternoon rays against her and the small breeze afforded to them. Nature always makes her feel as if she's buzzing with an energy that runs completely untamed along her skin. Sir Meliodas always tells her when they come out here that she looks so radiant. His own personal morning glory. She always found herself blushing as he said it.

"Elizabeth," Her name is called halting her just as they reach a beautiful little pond surrounded by thick grass and tall fruit sagging trees. Jericho rounds at her right side and Elizabeth wonders why the goddess appears so worried as her golden eyes gazes at the silverette so intently. "Are you alright? He hasn't done anything to you, has he? He's probably worse than his brothers, though, so I know you haven't managed unscathed for this long."

Elizabeth blinks a few times as she sees Gelda come along on her left side. "Are you talking about Sir Meliodas? He has done things to me. He's fed me, washed me, gotten me clothes, talked to me, made me feel good-"

"Elizabeth," Gelda cuts in with a gentle tone. The look in her eyes says she's dealt with the silver haired goddess for quite some time and knows she has to put things a bit more clearly to get the right kind of answers. "She means, has he hurt you? Has the Demon King made you feel pain?"

Elizabeth pulls her hands together towards her chest in understanding. "Oh! Well, he did hurt me a little when we first met. But, he doesn't anymore! He just makes me feel so happy most of the time and I want him to feel that way too!. I promised we'd be together forever." She chirps as her eyes close and she sinks towards to ground, curling her legs beneath her as her yellow puffy dress billows out around her.

Jericho and Gelda share a worried look as they take seats behind her their clothes less elegant and luxurious as Elizabeth's but still of much higher standards than that of the workers of the castle.

"Elizabeth you know we can't stay here! We need to be trying to escape while we're unattended to!" Jericho insists while grasping worriedly onto Elizabeth's arm, causing her blue eyes to open.

"Yes, you especially." Gelda murmurs are her gaze turns troubled, the wings upon her back, sagging some with her mood.

"Escape? Why…? _Why me?_ I'm just a healer. If… if you both are unhappy then you both should maybe…" Elizabeth begins to squirm uncertainly. She feels like suggesting they flee is not the right thing to do, but at the same time, if they don't want to be here then they shouldn't. But she had heard what the grey haired demon had said. He had sounded rather scary in saying Jericho shouldn't try to leave. She doesn't want her friends hurt. But she also remembers that it was wrong how they were taken in the first place… Oh this is all so very confusing!

"You haven't even truly gotten to hone your powers! There's so much—"

"Jericho," Gelda cuts in abruptly. Her thin eyebrows drawn in and her lips pursed thinly. "She still has much to learn. What her role in our society is one of them."

Elizabeth looks down at the flowers that sprout so splendidly around them as her eyebrows draw together tightly at those words. Her finger lightly runs across the velvety texture of a violet flower as she tries to figure out the meaning behind those words.

"Urgh, whatever! We shouldn't be wasting our time here either way! If we fly out of here now we can-"

Elizabeth's head snaps up at those words. "I'm not leaving, Sir Meliodas!"

Her companions stare at her as if she doesn't know what she's saying, _but she does!_ She makes sure her eyes are narrowed and her lips are in a tight frown as she continues before they can say she's talking nonsense. "I don't want to leave him!"

"But, Elizabeth, _he's evil_. He'll tarnish the light of your soul again and again until there's no chance of you becoming—" Gelda tries desperately to explain.

However, Elizabeth shakes her head as her hands curl tightly into frustrated fists while her cheeks gain an angered hue. "I will fight for as long as I have to, as hard as I can, if you both try to take me away from him. He's… I feel something from him every time we're close. I don't… I don't want to lose that."

She listens to the silence that follows, loving the chirping of the baby blue jays, and the soft splashing in the pond from the exotic fish.

"Well, I guess it couldn't hurt to stay a bit longer…" She hears Gelda softly allow, much to her rising spirits.

" _What? You too?"_ Jericho splutters while Elizabeth looks on happily at her blond haired friend.

Gelda cheeks become a soft shade of red. They remind Elizabeth of a blooming rose. "Well, Zeldris is not so b-bad when we're alone. _Please_ don't let him know I said that! No one is to know!" She quickly rushes on as her hands come up to cover her mouth.

Elizabeth feels giggles bubble up her chest. "I won't say a word! I promise!"

"Are you two crazy? These demons only wish to use us! We are supposed to be getting closer to awakening our true powers! Gelda and I were actually starting to figure things out and now these collars are slowing us down. Elizabeth you don't even have a _clue!"_

Sadness is heavy as it begins to cloud over the silver haired goddess sapping her bubbly mood. "But, Jericho, don't you like the demon you belong to?"

" _I don't belong to anyone."_ Her friend snaps as her golden eyes turn surprisingly cold.

Elizabeth jerks back as her hands begin to tremble. She quickly holds them together and looks away from Jericho. Her big blue eyes go to the pond in worry as she tries to think of a way to respond. The warm hand of Gelda upon her shoulder offers no comfort. "Um, o-okay. Well, I still want you to be at ease. I don't like it when you're upset. So… I… What if I try to work on strengthening my powers more? Sir Meliodas said I could do something here. Maybe I could help the healer of the castle? Would that ease your worries?" Elizabeth keeps her eyes down as her mind whirls in her distress. She just wants them all to be happy here somehow.

" _Escaping_ would put me at ease. But since you two seem to be brainwashed for the time being, I think I'll have to settle for that. I still doubt he'll let you even do as much, Elizabeth. Demons don't keep their word," Jericho spits the words out as if she knows this from experience.

Elizabeth doesn't notice this though as she looks up while shaking her head. "No, he will! I know he will! Sir Meliodas hasn't tricked me or lied to me at all."

She's startled some when she feels Gelda's arms go around her in a hug. "Well, I'm very happy to hear that. Maybe you've gotten lucky and won't have to go experience the darkness and evils of this world. Too much of it and who knows what would happen to you?"

Elizabeth stays quite. Her mind faintly drifts to the moments of terror filled with blood and such agony. She shivers, but it's easily passed off from the gust of wind the rushes through before settling into the comforting warmth of the afternoon. She does not want her friends to worry any more than they have. She wants them to enjoy the free time that they have. So the one moment when true darkness graced her being is left unspoken of in favor of this.

~.~.~

Lunch had been brought to them right out in the garden quickly stemming any ideas in Jericho's mind that they weren't being watched. Elizabeth enjoyed the meat bread and cheese put together to make a wonderful sandwich. The grains from wheat made the bread and milk from cows made the cheese! But as she chewed on her sandwich with her shoes kicked off and her toes dipped into the cool pond, she didn't let her mind think too much on where the meat came from.

She had hoped that maybe Sir Meliodas was finished with his meeting and she could go back to him. She felt guilty for having such thoughts of wanting to abandon her friends so soon. She just felt so comforted when around the short demon. A comfort she used to feel with her fellow goddesses, which she still does to a degree. But it was different with him. She felt like e could protect her from anything that scared her.

Her silver tresses slip forward and curtain her face as she leans forward just a bit. For the moment embarrassed at the way her thoughts and feelings had started to surge with affection when thinking of him.

"—made me put my mouth on him. It wasn't bad… but I won't say it was good either, Gelda," Jericho mutters in a tone Elizabeth gets the feeling is full of fluster under her the disguise of her reluctant acceptance.

"Zeldris has had me do so as well. And although I worry about displeasing him from my lack of experience, he tells me that I am the best he's ever had…" Gelda trails off an a decidedly pleased note.

"Probably the only he's ever had," Jericho snorts.

Elizabeth wonders what they mean as she tosses the last of her bread into the pond for the fish to eat. She holds back a giggle when they begin to also nibble on her wiggling toes. She turns slightly to see her two friends to her side perched against the bark of a tree. Gelda's face is a bright crimson while Jericho's lips are curved smugly. "What are you two talking about?"

They both shift hesitantly before Gelda responds. "Elizabeth has, um, the King been inside of you before?"

It only takes her a moment to nod enthusiastically as her answer.

Both Jericho and Gelda gain troubled auras. "Well, I guess it would have been a miracle if that hadn't been the case. I mean the way he stole her away on the first night was a giveaway. And then what happened at breakfast…" Jericho huffs as she blows her bangs out of her eyes.

"Elizabeth, what we were talking about was how Zeldris and Estarossa have made us use our mouths to pleasure them. Have you done that?" Gelda managed through the flush on her cheeks, her hand twisting nervously with the bottom part of her plaited hair.

 _'_ _Used my mouth?'_ "I've placed my mouth against his many times! I like that," She giggles as she thinks of the multiple instances this has occurred.

"That's _kissing_ , Elizabeth." Jericho emphasizes slowly.

 _'_ _Kissing? Pressing my mouth to his is kissing? Well I like kissing him then!'_ She settles with a soft curving of her lips.

"What we mean is have you used your mouth between his legs. You know, when he's really hard? They seem to like that second to being inside of us…" Jericho continues as she draws her arms under her bust grumpily.

But at the word "hard" all she can think about is the moment they shared in the bath when she first examined him. That part between his legs had definitely looked hard, but she hadn't even known she could put her mouth there! Could she even do that now? The idea is like a cold shiver down her spine. Sir Meliodas' hadn't hurt her, but it could…

 _No._ He promised her he wouldn't hurt her! So maybe… maybe she could try that! She holds in a frightened wince. _'_ _It won't be going inside of me like before. Just my mouth. They said my mouth.'_ She wants to be brave so badly… for Sir Meliodas. She knows he's aroused by her all the time. She's supposed to help him during those times. He had told her so on the day they met and she hasn't been doing what she needs to to help him.

This is something she _will_ do no matter how much the idea sends terrified twinges through her belly.

"I haven't done it," She answers in a muted tone.

Her friends notice.

"Elizabeth?"

"What's—"

"Can we just go back inside? I need to, um, prepare for something," She cuts them off, already standing and slipping her feet, wet toes and all, back into her shoes.

They stare at her silently before Gelda is the first to nod. Her winged companions follow swiftly behind her as she goes over what she wants to do for Sir Meliodas while nibbling nervously on the tip of her index finger. She wants him to be able to find relief instead of taking cold baths at night… and leaving her alone. She'll do this for him. She _wants_ to do this for him.

~.~.~

Her hands frantically paw through the clothes of her wardrobe, looking, searching, and inspecting every article there for something that rings as right. A bead of sweat travels down her temple and Elizabeth draws in her lower lip, biting it until it's a furious sort of red. _'_ _What should I wear? Should I wear anything special at all? Why don't I know what to do?'_ Her heart is pounding a forceful beat in her chest as she tries to think of some kind of indicator from Sir Meliodas she might have missed that could help her hear. But her mind keeps going back to the times she and he were naked together, their bodies pressed together and how good it felt. This only gives her a second before her mind shifts to a room so dark only filled with a stray beacon of lost hope as her body was filled in another way. A painful way.

She leans heavily into the wardrobe as nausea begins to build, only to lose her battle with her weak knees and fall gracelessly into it. Her hands halfheartedly reach out to try and catch herself but she only ends up taking her clothes down with her.

As she lies there in a heap, her head spinning with images that repeat, _images that won't go away_ , she can vaguely feel that her legs hurt and her wings are a bit cramped.

"No… I need to prepare. I must… do this for him." She say in a whisper of a breath. But her eyes are unseeing as she stares into the empty room, the evening's burning orange rays lost to her entirely as they seep into the room.

The sensation of being smashed into the long chaise beneath her and possibly suffocated under the weight atop of her is not nearly as vital as the white hot tearing between her legs as Hendrickson pants lustfully in her ear. She's screaming into the cushion trying to shift away, push him off, do anything to make the pain stop. But he just keeps going as if she isn't doing anything and her throat fills with hints of bile as her fear and pain become too much.

"S-stop, please… s-stop," She chokes out under the blare of his moans.

"Your body… is meant for this, Elizabeth." The force of his body slamming into hers does not overpower his words in her flailing mind. "Do not deny a man who wishes this of you. I'm only teaching you… what their displeasure will feel like."

Her eyes overrun with tears as she struggles to breathe even a tensy bit as he mounts her with such unrelenting power. _'_ _Sir Meliodas… Help me…'_

She gives a shrill scream the instant she feels hands grip her upper arms. She kicks her feet trying desperately to scoot away but there's something hard behind her, so she screams even though her throat begins to seize up. She tries to see what has her, but all she can see is Hendrickson over her now as he holds her legs open and spread.

 _"_ _Stop! STOP IT!"_

 _"_ ** _Elizabeth!_** _"_

The shout goes through her like a strike and she instantly stills. And it becomes clear to her, slowly but surely, that the person who has her in their hold is none other than Sir Meliodas.

She's shaking like a leaf in the wind seconds from being blown away, lost forever. All he heard was screaming when he got back from his trip to devour hearts. It was the kind of screams you'd hear when a person was faced when their worse nightmare. It chills you to the bone and empties you of all positive emotion. He had been ready to hop into a cold bath, then take Elizabeth in his arms and hold her for the rest of the night when he was headed back to the castle. But the moment he heard her voice tearing itself apart in pure terror, he'd bust through the door only concerned with ending her fear.

And praying that what had happened before wasn't happening again.

She was a mess within her clothes starting with lackluster blue hues at nothing in particular as she thrashed about against an unknown enemy. H e knew what was happening immediately with a crushing sensation that took over his hearts. He just wanted to get to her and wrap her in a protective hold, hide away from what goes bump in the night, or should he say in her memories.

It was more a struggle than he assumed it would be, but he holds her close now feeling every single shudder that travels through her as she sniffles. Seeing her this tormented hurts him deeply. He never thought another's pain could be his own until he met her. "Ellie, we have a problem. I thought that leaving it alone would help you get better, but it's not. It's not." He whispers into her hair. His hands are against her lower back and he inwardly denies the trembles that go through them.

He's suddenly holding her entire weight as she sags into him as powerful waves travel through her figure. She's sobbing and it feels as if the very heaven's have opened up to pour their sorrow down around them. He can't stand the sound of her heartbreak. He just… _can't_.

" _I'm sorry! Don't be angry w-with me, p-please."_

"I could never be angry with you, Elizabeth," He tells her fiercely in a sudden hoarse voice. His eyes sting so he keeps them closed. "Don't ever let the thought cross your mind. You're my angel and I just want you to get better. That's all I want." _'_ _That's all I want…'_

"But I don't do anything for you a-as I should!" Her voice vibrates against his neck as she leans up against him more.

'What is it you feel you need to do for me when I told you I'm happy with how things are?" He grinds out in frustration as he reopens his eyes and stares down towards her face when he fights back the build up at his eyes. He can't see her face from this angle.

When she doesn't answer he opens his mouth to bring up his suggestion only for it all to go out the window the moment he feels her trying to open up the fastening of his pants. He jerks back so surprised he can't even find the words his mind is so blank.

He can see her face now, soaked in tears and her nose slightly runny as she uses her freedom to unsteadily try to keep on her path. Her face is doused of color, and her eyes are so damn pasty. Even her perky wings are limp as her body quakes with the force of her fear. The feel of her cold hands is what forces air back into his long and sense through his mind.

He snatches her hands away and you can bet the seriousness of his gaze is unshakable, even if the broken feel he has inside causes his eyes to water. "No."

She looks so tired as she brings her eyes up to his. "But I can help you."

"This won't help you or me, Elizabeth. You need to talk about it," His voice shakes and he forces himself to swallow as he truly sees just how destroyed his innocent lover is. "Accept it."

Her hands slowly slip from his in order to slide around his shoulders as she moves into hug him. And he holds her as if his world will fall apart if this were to take her away from him. He turns his face into the side of her head as she silently cries within his hold.

The two tears that roll slowly down his cheeks are ignored.

~.~.~

Three weeks of silence. She gave soft answers, but that was all. She ate her three square meals, bathed each day, and stuck to his side, but her usual curious atmosphere was gone. Her eyes were always downcast and her limbs quite limp. She drags herself into each day with the effort of a dying soul. It killed him inside to see it. Each and every day to wake up and kiss her chastely, the only thing that hadn't changed in her behavior, and ask her how she was feeling.

"Fine." She'd breathe with too tired eyes.

He didn't know how much more he could take of her like this. He would swear he was dying alongside with her and everyone seemed to see that. The most fearsome and powerful demon that has ever come to be dying of heartbreak as his lover crumbled into herself.

Heartbreak.

He hadn't truly given thought to the word as he struggled to find a solution to help Elizabeth through this. It was a word he had heard many times in the human realm a word associated with love stories that inevitably fell apart. How the hell did he get dragged into _that?_ In love. _In fucking love with a goddess_. And now he's paying the price for it. He cannot truly die however with his curse. But he doesn't think he'd ever truly live again without her.

Barking out commands was the only thing he could still do. And it became necessary when the goddesses actually made a move to enter the demon realm. His Commandments were quick to capture the divine beings with only a little bit of hassle from what he was told. From there Galan had administered a blend of torture and questioning that yielded positive results.

Galan had informed him after his fun with questioning was over what exactly the goddesses what they were after. It was apparently imperative to them that they retrieved a certain goddess and brought her back to their holy realm. She was apparently essential to something of theirs.

 _A single goddess._ He lay at night sometimes wondering if that single goddess is his Elizabeth.

She still has nightmares, not as often, but they creep up sometimes. Never does she talk about them. She only cuddles within his arms after and lets her tired mind drift into restless slumber once more.

His brothers have urged him to get rid of her once or twice, saying that she was doing nothing for him. Only dragging him down. Her purpose was to help relieve him of stress, not add onto it by the ton. He might have went a little overboard with the ass kicking he gave them just for saying such things. Talk of Elizabeth dwindled to nonexistent after that.

He had hoped that with his brothers efforts that in due time this Hendrickson would be found. But so far Estarossa's words have remained true. The bastard became some sort of ghost and unless he slips, they won't be able to find him easily. This infuriates the King to no end. His love is left in broken pieces while that man walks away with no concerns or consequences. Truly the way of a demon. He normally would not care if said demon hadn't crossed him. As it is, if results don't show up soon Meliodas might just have to go looking for Hendrickson himself. And with how Elizabeth is now... The fucker will be lucky if he allows him to rest in pieces.

He enters his room now to find her sitting in the center of their bed with her legs crossed beneath her. She's already cleaned from the lavender scent wafting off of her. Her wings are soft in appearance and elegant as the fold behind her. Damp tresses rest across her shoulders as she stares down covered in a deep red with black cross sticking nighty that comes to her mid thigh.

Slowly he takes off his high collared longcoat and drapes it across the back of his desk chair leaving him bare chested. He hopes that maybe he can get something out of her tonight instead of her usual quiet "I'm okay"'s or simple "No"'s. Although, he has no idea as to what her thoughts are nowadays to even no where to begin.

He sinks into the bed beside her and slips his hand beneath hers, holding it as gingerly as he wishes to her heart. "Will you talk to me tonight, Ellie? I won't get angry or upset with you. I just want to hear your voice again. I want to help you get better…"

Her fingers squeeze around his and he sees the slightest of nods from her.

He's more than stunned and wants to celebrate this abrupt step forward she seems to want to take. But he remains still and quiet. He waits with baited breath as the room presses around him in its silence

Then he notices her petal soft lips part and for once her voice sounds clear and certain. "Sir Meliodas… I was taken forcefully."

Her uneasiness travels to him through their handhold. "Yes." He softly confirms.

"I'm terrified of it happening again, even though I want to be able to be together with you like that, Sir Meliodas. I don't like to use the word h-hate, but I _hate_ what he did to me. I hate how me made my body and my mind fear." She turns her head to him and he can see a bit of life shining there. The shimmering frailness of it only makes his hearts squeeze in his feeling of uselessness. "He said things that I know to not be true because you're so kind to me. I know you care for me entirely. I've… seen it in the past few weeks. But I still find it hard to push it away, Sir Meliodas."

He raises his free hand and slowly brushes his thumb across her cheeks, sweeping away her tears. "It's okay. You're talking about it now, Ellie. You're not forcing it down. You're acknowledging it and that's good," his words are a velvety warmth he hopes gives her reassurance. "It happened. But that doesn't make you dirty, or ruined, or whatever you want to believe. You're still the same women who drew me in the first day."

The moonlight bounces like glimmering specks off the tears in her lashes as she gazes at him hopefully. "Really?"

He nods and scoots beside her, sliding his arm around her waist to hold her close. They both need the comfort of the other. These past few weeks has proven this more than anything. "Yes. I still want to be with you together forever. I'll always want that, Elizabeth."

Her arms crush him in a hug that she seems to have wanted for so long. Then he hears her whisper tenderly into his ear. "Thank you, Sir Meliodas."

He holds her around the waist and kisses the side of her neck sweetly. "Don't thank me for taking care of you. That's something I plan to do for the rest of my life."

Better. Things feel a little bit better as he pulls them beneath the sheets and cradles her against him as they settle down for the night. They're a tiny step closer towards healing. He doesn't care how far they have to go just so long as he doesn't have to lose her. His hearts simply wouldn't bare it.


	8. Chapter 8

**~8~**

Elizabeth really really likes Sir Meliodas. Not like the way she enjoys flying or the tart tang of her favorite fruit. The way she feels about Sir Meliodas is different and so much more. His hugs are always warm and makes her insides gooey and soft and fluttery, especially her heart! His kisses are like the flames she watches in the fireplace sometimes, melting, never ending, and they sometimes make her feel like he's going to eat her up, just like the fire does the wood. He talks to her. A lot. He says things about his work as King that she doesn't always understand, the things he enjoys doing which can be rather scary, and he talks about how much he loves having her in his life. _He helps her forget_. He makes her feel happy like birds drifting through the sky.

So Elizabeth really really likes the Demon King, Sir Meliodas.

She grips his hand a little bit tighter as they make their way through the halls towards a place she's wanted to go to for _ages_. She'd asked him if she could help the palace healer, finally keeping her promise to Jericho to try and make her powers stronger as well as do something in return for all Sir Meliodas has done for her. For some reason he had gained an uncomfortable look on his face, his mouth and nose and eyebrows all pinched up like he'd eaten a lemon. The look had made Elizabeth giggle at the time which in turn had made him smile softly. She eventually realized he wasn't completely okay with the idea when he hadn't taken her immediately, finding excuses as to why they couldn't go for nearly a week.

Today Elizabeth had put her foot down on the matter.

She had given a little stomp and her best pout and asked in her nicest voice, "Please, Sir Meliodas? I really want to do this…" She knew him to be honest with her, and he'd never deceived her before, so there must have been a reason as to why he didn't wish to bring her to the healer.

Of course her begging had worked instantly. He had gathered her hand in his and given her cheek a kiss that fizzled like fluttery sparks, and now they're almost there!

Elizabeth hums a tune she'd made up, the sound soft and lovely as she squeezes Sir Meliodas' hand tighter and lets her eyes fall shut. This way she can feel the harmony much better and the comforting presence of him beside her even more. She trusts him to be her eyes just as she trusts him with her body, her safety, her life, her everything.

She skips in delight at this making her hum jostle and distort and Sir Meliodas gives a lazy sigh. "What are you doing?"

She takes a moment, crooning off a few notes before answering, eyes closed. "Humming, skipping, thinking about you."

Her selfmade tune starts over and she almost misses the way he laughs tenderly, the sound tugging at her heart. "You're really happy, huh?"

Her lips screw up in thought and she gives a final dainty hop, her heels clacking haltingly. She spins to face him stopping them in place and opens her eyes in a flourish. He's watching her with curious eyes, his mouth curved in that dark way that always makes her belly warm and her heart edge closer towards her throat. Elizabeth brings a hand towards the hair curled in front of his ear and tangles it there the same way she does their gazes in a soft lock. "You make me happy and you're right beside me, so why wouldn't I be?"

Sir Meliodas goes all mushy in her hold, gaining this really pleased grin that brings out the light in his eyes like nothing else does. Well, nothing else except when he's thinking of her, or doing things to her if she really thinks about it. His hand in hers tightens and she can tell he's about to tug her closer, can see the look in his eyes that means they're about to kiss. The thought makes her even happier! But then... something changes…

She's never been good with sensing things around her, never really practiced it too much before. But she can feel something now moving steadily towards her back, tingling her spine in too tight twinges. It could be just a sixth sense and it could be the fact that there are slight clangs creeping up behind her, but she's certain something is about to walk right into her.

That is until Sir Meliodas uses his grip on her hand to pull her to the side and out of the way, his face now hard with scary lines and dark shadows that crawl like spooky menaces along his skin. She can only watch, her heart pressed right up into her throat as Sir Meliodas does something to the person, the servant who had been walking with thick metallic trays stacked so high the poor soul couldn't even see where he was going, that forces them to fly back as if being recoiled on a springy string, metal trays scattering everywhere with a deafening _bang_.

Sir Meliodas' hand is no longer in hers and she immediately uses them to cover her mouth in fright. But at the same time, Sir Meliodas is going after the man again! The blond stalks forward steaming with rage and Elizabeth can't seem to _think_. It was an accident! The man lying shaken, hurt, and terrified of his King didn't mean to almost run into Elizabeth, but Sir Meliodas… _Sir Meliodas is—_

"Do you realize how fucking heavy those trays are? What would have happened if they'd fallen on _her!?"_ Chills. His voice makes her feel like she's scraped with ice, buried under it, and she just wants it back the way it was before when he smiled at her. She takes a shaky step forward.

"I… I'm sorry, Sire! I didn't not mean to—!"

 _"No, you don't."_ Sir Meliodas continues as if the man hadn't spoken, "But I'm damn well gonna show you how it would've felt."

Elizabeth gasps, coming up for air after having held her breath for too long and her feet wobble forward so fast she stumbles into the blond, wrapping her hands around his torso just before he can strike like a devastating force. _"Stop! Please, don't!_ He didn't mean it…" She rubs her face into his back, the tail end of her words becoming muffled in doing so. She just wants him to calm down. She wants the scary feeling he's creating to fade away.

The demon in her arms stays tense for long moments, his muscles hard and tight beneath her grip as he breathes harsh and slow. When he straightens up from his ready to pounce position, she sags in relief. Things are going to be okay!

"You better be lucky she doesn't want you hurt otherwise I'd take every single one of these trays and beat you to within an inch of your life."

The entire hall goes absolutely silent as if the very life within it was drained in an instant and to Elizabeth it almost feels that way, her insides being so cold all of a sudden. But she doesn't let Sir Meliodas go, she keeps her face pressed into him, her nose taking in his smell, her hands against his chest to feel his hearts beating against them. He may be mean, he may be cruel, but there's good inside of him and he means the world to her. That doesn't necessarily mean she has to like the way he treats others.

"Y-y-yes, thank y-you, Sire!" The man stutters in a broken sob and she hears him get up creakily before hobbling away. Sir Meliodas must have really hurt him…

She pulls away from him, her arms sliding from around him slowly as she thinks about what to say. _That was really mean_. But he knows that and she can't figure out a better way to tell him how it makes her feel when he gets like that. Still she opens her mouth to speak to his figure faced forward so that she can only see the side of his face.

But he speaks first.

"I'm sorry, Ellie. I don't like it when you see me like that." His voice is quiet and fragile like the soft winds of winter and her heart _tears_. His face rises towards the ceiling a stark contrast to the flag of his shoulders and a tremor starts to worm beneath her skin seeing the way his bangs shadows his eyes making it all too clear how he smiles, tiny, and broken. It reminds her of when he used to sit in front of the window in their room for hours, a wilted flower in the sun, when she couldn't even find the will to speak more than a few words a day.

"I don't want… you to be afraid of me."

Elizabeth bursts forward with a high gasp her body crashing against his with the force concern packs, but he's as steady as stone and she hangs onto him with all of her might. Her cheek meshes up against his, attempting to rub life back into him as she tells him earnestly, "Don't think that, Sir Meliodas! I know you'd never hurt me, so _please_ don't think that!"

It takes a moment, but his arms slowly circle around her beneath her wings, and a feeling like home settles around her. "Alright, Elizabeth."

She pulls back a little to see his edges soft once more and the teeny smile decorating his face again. A happy hum swirls in her chest and she presses her mouth to his instantly feeling a ruffle of pleasure curling from her head all the way to the tips of her wings. She pulls back, her little blissful peck over and catches sight of the crooked curl to his lips with a hint of teeth just before the pressure of his fingers in the back of her hair has her gasping as he brings her back in for a deeper more toe bending kiss.

She's just getting into the feeling of his tongue against hers, his teeth capturing her bottom lip in a way that reminds her of embers landing on dry leaves, slowly catching her aflame, when he releases her. She hums in dismay instead of the low noises she usually makes when Sir Meliodas touches her like that. He seems lighter though as he winds an arm around her waist, pulling her right against him as they begin to walk again, so she pushes the feeling of growing want away easily.

His fingers at her waist dig there playfully, a ticklish spot that results in her jumping with a squeak which he talks over casually. "Let's get you to the healer. She and I have history though, so be warned."

Elizabeth settles down long enough to think quietly about this. _'History? What does that mean…? They have… a past? They know each other? Is that why he's kept me away?'_ She can't quite figure out why he'd want to keep her away from someone he knows. As they wind down the halls, drawing ever closer, Elizabeth picks her tune back up. Although this time it's slower, thoughtful, just a bit on edge.

Sir Meliodas begins to hum along with her, his fingers soothing like waves on her waist.

~.~.~

The sight of the smooth wooden door carved with intricate floral designs that swirl and swoop and curve and dip turns his stomach and pulls a groan from his throat that he deftly tries to hide from Elizabeth's curious eyes. He'd come to this very door more often than he'd like to recall in the past. He was always welcomed by its occupant with open arms and a more than welcome body to use to his desires. Of course her infatuation with him made things easy between them at the time with him being able to come to her whenever he needed that quick release and her simply happy for his presence.

The balance of him fucking her and her dotting on his every need worked out pretty nicely for a while. That is until he got bored. It wasn't that she wasn't alluring anymore, and it wasn't that he couldn't find interesting ways to make the sex thrilling and mind numbingly good. It's just that she became dull to him. Her face, her voice, her body. Nothing peeked his interest in the slightest.

He hasn't thought of Zaneli since he stopped showing up for more. And since then he's met his Elizabeth. His angel.

As Elizabeth grows entranced by the patterns in the door, her dainty finger tracing a sole line this way and that way as far as it goes, he wonders again why he's risking leaving her alone with the demoness.

Elizabeth tugs on his hand practically dancing on the tips of her feet when she asks, "This is it, right, Sir Meliodas? This door is so pretty!"

His fingers curl beneath hers pulling her hand towards his smirking lips just before he places a kiss on the warm skin he finds on the back. Her body stills and she shifts from her toes to standing straight up as her eyes round and focus. He gives her hand another press of his lips suddenly realizing what it's like to be the one on the other side, _completely infatuated,_ when he tells her in a smooth tone, "Not nearly as pretty as you."

And there, her cheeks begin to pink in her fluster just the way he likes and his next breath is a struggle as his thoughts dim by her very being.

The door in front of them clicks open sharply, breaching their haze of intimacy with ease.

"What's with all the noise? Healing brews don't just—"

The premature ending isn't what draws his eyes away from Elizabeth's expression. It's the way the goddess turns to face the woman he'd seen in various states of undress countless times with a slight twinge to her brow, a nervous display he picks up on easily. Perhaps warning her wasn't the best idea, but he didn't want her to come here without at least some idea that he knows this woman. _Fucked her_ , not so much, but he's sure Zaneli won't be keeping that a secret for too long.

Meliodas turns to face the ravenette only to find her staring between he and Elizabeth with an expression one can only describe as bitter and plastic. Oh, if they were alone he'd take his time rubbing in the fact that he's moved on to higher places, but he's got Elizabeth to think about...

That can happen later.

"Your Grace, what brings you here? I thought you lost interest...? I'd heard you'd gotten a goddess, but I thought for sure those rumors wouldn't be true. So... what? Did you bring her here to, I don't know, spice things up?"

The cool address said through a thin smile doesn't faze him in the slightest. And as he gazes at her for a long moment he has to wonder what the hell he was thinking even touching her again? Sure the way her hair twisted over her shoulder brings out her face and wide eyes and she's definitely not lacking in the breast department—his hands and mouth have played with them more than enough times to prove that point —but that's about where the interest dies. Then again that's about all he'd need in order to bend her over too...

Siding his hand from Elizabeth's to the small of her back, he's about to answer when a voice as sweet as bells does for him.

"How may I, um, spice things up? You seem unhappy and I'd like to help if I can!" Elizabeth's wings flutter softly behind her as she offers her uncertain suggestion. If she wasn't so far off the mark he'd encourage her efforts.

Zaneli's lips twist up on one side, a sour touch of disbelief. Though it's short lived as he sees her petty lips begin to open a sure sign of trouble to come.

It's simple, intercepting with the ease of a sword cutting through a body. "Say one word against her and I'll show you the wrath I'm famous for."

Elizabeth quivers in hushed worry, but all he can do for her right now is run his fingers in gentle circles against her back. His eyes are locked in a calm, deadly battle with eyes as dark as his own.

Zaneli's hands fall to her sides fisting and twisting in agitation. "What did you need then?" Or from the break in her voice, _Why did you come here?_

His eyes burn into her, stepping over the love he finds in her gaze effortlessly, leaving it to wither unwelcomed, uncalled for, and certainly uncared for, alone and wasted for her to nurse in heartbreak as he eyes her in utter mockery. She holds onto the hope that he'll one day see her the way that she sees him, but that ship has long since sailed. He'll only see Elizabeth that way. And he wants Zaneli to know this, to stew in the cruel knowledge of it. It's only right, isn't it? To squash the rooted hope inside her at its source? It's what he believes anyway.

"You are to help Elizabeth with her healing abilities for as long as she needs. That'll be your job alongside the one you have now, understand? You and I no longer share what we did before, not that it was more than getting off anyway. _Get over it_." He draws his last words out with the slow savory pleasure one gets from dragging the sword out of a victim's torso.

She stares at him for so long, her eyes pained and glossed over in a layer of tears just waiting to shatter, Elizabeth begins to fidget with growing fear and... frankly, that just won't do.

His eyebrows lower casting threatening shadows over his eyes and Zaneli, catching on swiftly, snaps her gaze away from his and to the side. The splash of two tears through the air in her doing so isn't missed by his watchful eyes, it only makes him grin in mirth.

"Yes, I... Understand." The healer turns away completely and begins to briskly retreat, not before barking out, "Come inside, goddess. You have a lot to learn, I'm sure…"

All too soon Elizabeth lets out a breath of air and a tremble settles deeply into her as her fingers grip his forearm. "Sir Meliodas, why was she so upset with... with us? I don't understand."

Air hisses between his teeth and he shakes his head at her questioning eyes. "I just did something to her a while ago and she's just bitter over it. Don't worry about it. If she does something... mean to you, tell me and I'll handle it." He cups her cheek then and slowly begins to rub his thumb back and forth over the swell of it hoping to convey how serious he is about this.

But she just shakes her head sweetly and grips his wrist in her hands tenderly. "You do so much for me already. I should be able to do this on my own. I'm going to become stronger and... and make you proud, Sir Meliodas!"

Can he truly be at fault for how his hearts pound in earnest? Or how swiftly he moves in to kiss her senseless and encircle around her as much as he can like a protective shroud at hearing those words? She was broken, a shattered mess that he's still putting back together gingerly. He loves her, depends on her presence and innocent words like a lifeline when he gets up each morning and falls asleep each night and she says she wants to make him proud? She's faced the truth of what happened to her and how it made her feel and is doing everything her pure soul can to move on so that he can make her feel good again, and _she wants to make him proud._

Elizabeth nearly buckles under the enthusiasm of his kiss, the strength of his hold, and when he comes up for air, her little excited breaths brushing against his lips, he sees a bit of his darkness curling around them as well.

"I couldn't be more proud of you, Elizabeth. Don't think that I'm not." He tells her a bit out of breath himself.

Her blue eyes are a bit hazy as he brings her back down on her feet and allows his power to snap back inside of him with his next breath.

She blinks and nods slowly. "Okay. I believe you."

He grins a bit satisfied at her enticed state noticing the way her eyes stay on him with faint trails of arousal in her cerulean eyes. "Good. Now I have to go and take care of something, but I promise to be back to get you before dinner."

Her bottom lip puckers out in displeasure all signs of the beginnings of her need fading. "That long?"

Her dismayed tone is delightfully endearing. "Yes, _that long_. Now go in there before the harpy gets tired of waiting."

Elizabeth stands there for a moment before her head tilts. "So... She's a harpy as well?"

He shakes his head lovingly. There's nothing that's going to make him let her go.

* * *

There was actually supposed to be more to this chapter (and obviously more to this story) but this is all that I managed. But I can show you the snippets of dialogue I had in mind for the business Meliodas was supposed to be taking care of. He was supposed to be attempting to hunt down Hendrickson and winds up not finding him. What he does find however is a goddess and they have a conversation that ends up with her tortured death. There isn't any descriptions with this. Just plain dialogue I'd had in mind.

G:She's to become a being of eternal light.  
M:And what the fuck is that supposed to mean?  
G:She'll have the ability to sway any being in her path, human, giant, fairy, demon, even us. And because she's so... impressionable, it's vital that we get her away from you beasts.  
M:...What about now? Can she do any of this now?  
G:No. She's too young. Too weak. Too... Fragile.  
M:Good. That means we can just go ahead with that neat little plan of yours and have her work on our side then, right?  
G:-insane laughter- You can get her on your side, but you'll never be able to bring her to her full potential. Not. Without. Us. She'll need the light of our celestial realm to truly be able to achieve her potential, as well the others you've stolen from us.  
M:Well, neither of us wins here then, because your "being of eternal light"...I'm not letting her go.

It's interesting because despite there not being any descriptions for this I can very much see Meliodas' character shine through... Anyway, that's all I have for this one.


End file.
